Vie brisée
by Scaria
Summary: Draco Malfoy essaye de survivre dans un monde qui ne veut plus de lui. Le jour du départ de Scorpius pour Poudlard, il revoit Harry Potter. Cela faisait 20 ans qu'il ne s'étaient plus croisés.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit dans l'écriture de cette fic.

« Ordure ! »

_Ça fait mal hein ? Pourtant, tu devrais y être habitué depuis toutes ces années. Habitué à la haine dans leurs yeux, habitué aux insultes et aux silences. Mais tu n'y arrives toujours pas. Tu as beau faire ce que tu peux pour retrouver ta dignité, ils ne te laisseront jamais en paix._

_Tu es revenu de loin, pourtant._

Le juge observait le jeune homme prostré sur sa chaise. Tête basse, il attendait son verdict. Il voyait déjà les portes d'Azkaban s'ouvrir. Il entendait déjà le souffle des Détraqueurs autour de lui.

Mais le juge ne l'y avait pas envoyé. Une fois de plus, Potter l'avait sauvé. Clamant qu'il avait été utilisé, que tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour protéger sa famille. Clamant qu'il n'était pas un tueur, qu'il ne le serait jamais, qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Draco avait relevé les yeux et observé le brun le défendre. Finalement, il avait été condamné à deux ans de liberté surveillée.

C'était la seconde fois que Potter lui sauvait la vie.

_Et la dernière fois que tu le voyais. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour toi. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il est bon, tout simplement. Parce qu'il s'élève contre toutes les injustices. Comment as-tu pu simplement penser qu'il était là pour toi, Draco Malfoy ?_

_Alors tu as cherché à faire quelque chose de la vie qu'on t'avait donnée. Tu voulais redresser le nom des Malfoy, tu voulais être quelqu'un de bien. Prouver que tu n'étais pas qu'un ancien Mangemort. Tu as travaillé dur pour devenir guérisseur, très dur. Tous te chassaient et te méprisaient, mais tu as tenu bon. Tu as toujours tenu bon. Grâce à ton éducation, tu gardais la tête haute. Tous disent que tu n'es qu'un sale Sang-Pur qui se croit mieux que tout le monde. Mais tu sais bien toi que c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour ne pas t'écrouler devant eux._

_Et puis, tu t'es marié. Une jolie femme, Astoria Greengrass. En t'épousant, elle t'a aidé à améliorer un peu ton image dans le monde des Sang-Purs. C'est déjà ça, non ? Elle t'a même donné un fils, Scorpius Malfoy. L'héritier de ta lignée. Oui, vraiment, tu aurais pu être heureux. Ton mariage arrangé aurait pu fonctionner, mais il y avait un problème. Toujours le même, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oh oui, quel dommage que tu sois gay._

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! » La fine bouche d'Astoria était déformée par le dégoût et la colère. Draco était assis en face d'elle, son habituel masque glacé sur le visage. Elle venait de découvrir sa liaison avec un des Médimage. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il l'ait trompée qui la choquait tant. C'était une chose répandue dans les mariages arrangés des Sangs-Purs. Elle-même avait eu plusieurs amants depuis la naissance de Scorpius. Non, ce qui la révulsait était qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. D'un homme !

« J'ai toujours aimé les hommes, Astoria. » Draco avait parlé calmement, comme s'il s'était agi d'un sujet aussi banal que la météo. Si elle n'avait pas été une Sang-Pur, sa femme aurait hurlé et l'aurait giflé. Au lieu de ça, elle retint un frisson et disparut en direction de ses appartements.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient.

_Vous vivez toujours sous le même toit, vous assistez même aux événements mondains ensembles. Oui, vous agissez selon les us et coutumes de votre rang. Mais, tu es malheureux, Draco. Tellement malheureux. Et seul. Si seul. Tu continues d'enchaîner les histoires d'un soir. _

_Et on continue de te haïr. On te lance des insultes à longueur de journée au travail. Même si tu es doué, tu t'es habitué à voir des patients s'enfuir en apprenant qui tu es. Et ceux qui restent fixent ton bras gauche pour tenter d'apercevoir ta Marque des Ténèbres. Elle est toujours là et elle le sera toujours. Un odieux tatouage qui te rappelle sans cesse ton passé. Qui t'empêchera toujours d'être libre. Tu portes en permanence un brassard par-dessus cette tâche. Mais tu les sens, les regards. Même dans les yeux de tes amants, il y a cette curiosité malsaine. Voir la Marque des Ténèbres, voir la honte et le mal gravés dans ta chair._

_Tu en as assez non ? Assez de cette vie de souffrances sans but. Tu as abandonné depuis longtemps l'espoir qu'elle s'améliore. S'il n'y avait pas Scorpius, tu aurais déjà quitté ce monde. Mais ce garçon, ton garçon, ton fils, c'est toute ta vie. Tu veux le protéger, t'assurer qu'il ne subira pas le poids de tes fautes. Tu l'aimes tellement._

_Jusqu'à ce jour, au quai 9 ¾._

Scorpius faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il partait vraiment loin de la maison. Sa première année à Poudlard l'effrayait et l'excitait en même temps. Il allait découvrir tellement de choses.

Son père le regardait avec un fin sourire chaleureux. Son éducation l'empêchait de montrer ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait résister à son fils. Il était sur le point d'abandonner suffisamment de sa fierté pour s'agenouiller et le serrer dans ses bras, quand un nouveau chariot déboula hors du pilier.

Potter.

Il se figea instantanément. 19 ans avait passés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé ses yeux verts. Maintenant, il pouvait voir de fines pattes d'oie cachées derrière les célèbres lunettes rondes. Cela lui rappela combien il avait vieilli aussi. Bientôt 40 ans. Il soupira et passa quelques secondes à se demander s'il y avait eu une seule chose bien qui lui soit jamais arrivé pendant toutes ces années. Il se rendit alors compte que Potter le regardait et répondit par un signe de tête. Puis, chacun se replongea dans sa vie.

_Harry Potter. Lui a tout pour lui, un mariage d'amour, trois enfants et des amis si proches qu'il sont devenus sa famille. Et surtout une cicatrice clamant son héroïsme plutôt que sa honte. Ça aussi, ça fait mal, hein ? De voir comme ton ancien ennemi est heureux quand tu es toi-même au fond du trou. _

_Harry Potter. Quand tu penses à lui, tu te perds toujours, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi ? Tu l'as détesté dès le premier jour et cette haine est toujours allée en s'amplifiant. Ça t'a pris des années pour y repenser à la lumière de tes véritables goûts. Il t'a toujours plu, le petit Potter ? C'est pour ça que tu le détestais tellement. C'est pour ça que tu ne ratais jamais une occasion de le confronter. Mais il aime les femmes. Dommage pour toi._

_Et même s'il aimait les hommes, il ne te regarderait jamais comme ça. Vous n'êtes plus rien l'un envers l'autre. Plus même des ennemis. Juste des étrangers._

Le train s'en allait maintenant, emmenant Scorpius avec lui. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son fils avait toute sa vie devant lui et il allait sans doute passer des années extraordinaires à Poudlard. Dans son cas, ça avait été ses seules vraies années plaisantes, quand il avait des amis, quand il avait un but et un futur. Astoria lui fit signe qu'elle partait et Draco hocha simplement la tête en retour. Elle avait un diner de prévu avec son amant du moment et puisque ces obligations avec Scorpius étaient finies, elle n'avait plus besoin de rester près de son mari.

Il resta seul, appuyé contre un pilier, fixant le quai désormais vide. Scorpius ne serait pas au manoir ce soir… Il serait plus seul que jamais maintenant. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'il irait chasser dans un bar gay ce soir. Même s'il n'était plus tout jeune, il avait encore suffisamment de prestance pour obtenir tous ceux qui l'intéressaient. Ou presque…

« Ça fait longtemps, Malfoy. 20 ans non ? »

Il ouvrit un œil en reconnaissant la voix. Potter s'était approché de lui, seul. Se redressant, Draco chercha sa femme ou ses amis. Mais tous semblaient avoir disparu.

« Oui, 20 ans. Comment vas-tu ? » Etrange conversation. Enfants, ils ne pouvaient pas se parler sans se battre. Maintenant, ils discutaient comme de vieilles connaissances.

Pas mal. J'ai accompagné mes deux fils aujourd'hui. C'est la première année d'Albus. J'ai vu que tu as un fils aussi, non ?

Oui, Scorpius. Il a aussi 11 ans. »

Il y eut un long silence. Draco se tenait droit, stoïque, cachant sa gêne dans les replis de son masque de glace. Potter dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Puis, quand Draco allait lui dire au revoir pour mettre fin à ce moment embarrassant, il osa enfin parler.

« Ça te dirait... Un verre ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Draco le fixa, cachant mal sa surprise. Un verre ? Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Pourquoi donc prolonger cette discussion inutile ? Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'accepter l'invitation.

« D'accord. » Un nouveau silence s'étira pendant plusieurs secondes, puis finalement Potter fit demi-tour et, suivi par Draco, il retraversa le pilier. Ils marchèrent sans parler pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le blond murmure : « Au fait, merci. »

Potter s'arrêta, interloqué. « Merci pour quoi ?

Pour m'avoir défendu au tribunal. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier.

J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Tu ne méritais pas d'être condamné pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas voulu. »

Et avec ça, ils reprirent leur route en silence.

Ils s'installèrent dans un café moldu, un endroit tranquille loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Certainement pour ne pas se montrer avec un ex-Mangemort. Ou plutôt avec un Mangemort, puisque ta marque est toujours aussi visible. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'a invité à ton avis ? Tu devrais ranger tes fausses espérances, mon cher. Tu ressembles à une adolescente avec un béguin secret. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps, que le bonheur t'a définitivement tourné le dos._

Ils commandèrent à boire. Puis, Draco commença la conversation, s'évertuant à parler avec une voix aussi détachée que possible.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? Je suppose que tu as tout ce dont tu as toujours pu rêver. »

_Oh, ça sonne légèrement amer, non ? On est amer, Draco ? On aimerait avoir une jolie vie heureuse aussi ?_

Le regard de Potter s'assombrit instantanément. Il détourna les yeux pour observer la rue derrière la baie vitré du café.

« Ginny et moi sommes séparés depuis 3 ans. » Draco écarquilla les yeux. Pardon ? Mais le brun continua, le regard lointain, bien au-delà de la table à laquelle ils étaient assis.

« On ne l'a pas dit à la presse. Tu te doutes bien de ce que ça ferait. Ni Ginny, ni moi n'avons envie de voir notre vie privée affichée sur tous les torchons possibles. » Il soupira et prit une longue gorgée de sa bière. Il s'abîma pendant un long moment dans ses sombres pensées, mais Draco finit par briser le silence.

« Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? » Question stupide. Il se mordit la langue pour avoir osé la poser.

Mais Potter se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il se tourna enfin vers lui. Ses yeux verts autrefois si brillants et vifs semblaient s'être fanés. C'était le regard d'un vieil homme usé qu'il tendait à Draco.

« Je crois qu'on s'est mariés trop tôt. Après la guerre, on avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec nous. Quelqu'un pour chasser les cauchemars. Et après… On a eu des enfants et… » Les mots venaient difficilement, comme s'ils arrachaient sa gorge à chaque passage.

« On devait leur donner une famille heureuse, tu comprends ? On a essayé de rassembler les morceaux. On a vraiment essayé… Mais… Mais c'était juste impossible. Alors, on a décidé de se séparer en secret. Ginny a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et je pense qu'elle va bientôt avoir assez de courage pour demander le divorce. Je ne lui en veux pas, remarque. Je l'aime toujours. Juste plus comme ma femme, mais comme une sœur. J'ai envie qu'elle soit heureuse. »

Et toi ? » Draco avait presque soufflé ces derniers mots, choqué par les aveux de Potter.

Moi ? Eh bien, je… Je… J'ai découvert que j'avais d'autres centres d'intérêts. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. Mais, maintenant, ça me semble tellement clair. »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard concerné de Draco.

« Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? On ne s'est pas vus depuis 20 ans et on n'a jamais été vraiment amis. » Il était perdu. Potter avait suffisamment de personnes à qui parler, alors pourquoi se confier à son ancienne Némésis ?

« Parce que.. » Le brun rougit brusquement, et baissa les yeux. Quand il osa reparler, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. « Parce que je crois qu'il y a des choses entre nous qui n'ont jamais été réglées. »

_Des choses ? Quelles choses ? Oh, tu as envie d'y croire, hein. Tu as envie de croire que lui aussi a réalisé que cette haine était peut-être autre chose. Regarde ses lèvres, Draco. Comme tu les désires ces lèvres, comme tu voudrais te pencher et les embrasser. Mais elles ne sont pas pour toi, elles ne seront jamais pour toi._

Draco lui lança un regard interrogatif, n'osant pas parler. Il avait peur que sa voix ne tremble, trahissant sa gêne. Potter but d'une traite la fin de sa bière sans doute pour se donner du courage, mais ne le fixa toujours pas.

« Ça a l'air idiot. Et je sais que ça l'est définitivement. Mais j'ai besoin de te le dire. Juste pour soulager ma conscience. Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne fuis pas en courant et ne va pas le raconter dans les journaux. »

Parler aux journaux ? Quelle idée absurde, les journaux et en particulier, la Gazette du Sorcier s'était tellement amusé à le traîner dans la boue, à rappeler à tous qu'il avait été du mauvais côté pendant la guerre et qu'il portait toujours la Marque des Ténèbres, comme preuve de son attachement à Voldemort. Heureusement, ils avaient fini par se trouver d'autres boucs-émissaires et il ne tenait pas vraiment à leur rappeler son existence. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de hocher la tête, toujours muet.

Potter prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« J'aime les hommes. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais vraiment aimé les femmes d'ailleurs. Mais après avoir connu les hommes, je me suis rendu compte que c'était avec eux que je trouvais le plus de plaisir. Et… Je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais plu, Malfoy. C'était un béguin adolescent, et ça aurait dû me passer en grandissant. Mais… Maintenant que ma vie part en morceaux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander. Et si tout avait été autrement ? Et si… »

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase et se leva, jetant sur la table suffisamment d'argent pour leurs deux bières. Draco sentit que s'il le laissait partir, il ne le reverra plus jamais. Alors sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se leva et l'attrapa par le bras. Puis, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Potter.

Ce n'était pas un baiser, juste un frôlement. Il n'y avait pas l'habituelle bataille des langues, mais tous deux pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre contre leurs bouches. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils s'observèrent un moment sans rien dire. Alors Draco lui tendit son bras et Potter le saisit. Ils sortirent tous deux du café et se dirigèrent dans un accord silencieux vers un endroit tranquille pour transplaner au Manoir Malfoy.

_Peut-être qu'il y a un espoir alors ? Peut-être que la roue finit par tourner et que celui qui s'amuse avec le destin des Hommes a décidé que tu avais assez payé. Tu ne sais pas où tout ceci va aller, tu ne sais même pas s'il y aura un lendemain. La seule chose que tu sais, c'est que tu auras Harry Potter dans tes bras cette nuit. Et tu ne veux pas penser au futur, à toutes ces questions qui viendront avec l'aube. Non, la seule question qui s'impose à toi, en ce moment :_

_C'est pourquoi avons-nous attendu si longtemps ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Dans la brume du réveil, il se rapprocha instinctivement du corps chaud près de lui. Sa vision ne lui permettait pas d'en discerner les contours, et pendant un instant, il se surprit à penser qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Mais il ne distinguait pas l'habituel rougeoiement de sa chevelure rousse. Au lieu de ça, l'être qu'il serrait dans ses bras semblait n'être fait que d'une seule couleur. Un blanc d'albâtre, d'une pureté incroyable. La réalisation frappa soudainement Harry.

Draco Malfoy.

_Et oui, c'est dans le lit de Draco Malfoy que tu as passé la nuit. Tu te souviens maintenant ? Tu retrouves la mémoire ? Hier, quand tu l'as revu sur le quai 9 3/4, tous tes vieux sentiments sont revenus à la surface. Tu t'es surpris à te demander : et si ?_

_Et si au lieu de vous haïr, vous vous étiez parlé à Poudlard ? Et si, après son jugement, vous n'aviez pas pris des chemins séparés ? Est-ce que tu aurais épousé Ginny ? Est-ce qu'au lieu d'être malheureux avec une femme, tu aurais eu une histoire avec lui ? Est-ce que se réveiller dans le même lit que lui aurait été votre plaisante routine ?_

_Ça ne sert à rien de penser à ça, ça fait juste mal. Tu as eu de bons moments avec Ginny. Et surtout vous avez eu trois enfants, les soleils de ta vie. Ton mariage a été désastreux, mais il a produit trois superbes vies et c'est tout ce qui compte au fond._

Malfoy, ou Draco – comment devait-il l'appeler maintenant ? -, bougea dans son sommeil et cala son dos contre le torse d'Harry. Dans un geste machinal, il caressa sa joue. Sa peau était froide, mais douce, aussi douce que de la soie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La journée d'hier avait été tellement étrange. Quand il avait revu le blond, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué qu'il avait enfin réussi à détourner les yeux. Puis, alors que le train disparaissait dans la brume, il avait vu que sa femme s'en allait.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça alors ? Tu ne le sais même pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une pulsion, un besoin irrépressible. Tu voulais lui parler. Juste lui parler. Lui dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Pourquoi ? Ta logique disait que c'était pour te soulager, mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison, non ? La vraie raison, c'était qu'au fond de toi, tout au fond de toi, tu voulais que cette nuit arrive. Tu voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec Draco Malfoy, ton béguin de jeunesse._

_Et c'est arrivé._

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots. C'était simple, tellement simple. Alors qu'il venait de se ridiculiser et qu'il allait fuir, Draco l'avait rattrapé. Et embrassé. Non, pas embrassé. Il avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.Les baisers étaient venus après, fougueux, urgents. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve qui menaçait de s'évanouir à n'importe quel moment. Le sexe avait été dans le même esprit, tellement rapide. Ils étaient arrivés à l'orgasme sans préliminaires, sans prendre leur temps. Il avait à peine eu le temps de le voir nu qu'il s'endormait déjà, harassé.

_Mais le matin est arrivé. Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Vous n'avez pas parlé hier, hormis les cris de jouissance. Mais maintenant ? Tu ne sais rien de lui, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Tu ne savais pas qu'il aimait les hommes. Et sa femme ? Elle doit être quelque part, non ? A moins qu'ils ne soient aussi séparés ?_

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry et il ferma les yeux, souhaitant que ce lendemain n'ait jamais existé. Mais Draco s'était réveillé. Il le sentit bouger pour se dégager de son étreinte. Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Ce fut encore un de ces moments embarrassants, un de ces moments où on ne sait pas quoi dire. Parce qu'il n'y a simplement rien à dire, peut-être.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse préparer quelque chose à manger ? » Il avait parlé sur ce ton froid, si typique des Sang-Purs. Son visage était redevenu un masque impénétrable. Harry déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas si c'était une vraie invitation ou simplement une formule de politesse.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre ? Si tu acceptes alors qu'il n'a pas envie, tu vas encore plus le gêner. Si tu refuses alors qu'il aimerait que tu restes, tu vas lui faire croire que ce n'était que pour une nuit. Ou n'était-ce que pour ça que tu étais là ? Goûter à Draco et disparaître sans laisser de traces ? Tu es tellement perdu, pauvre petit. Regarde-toi, bientôt 40 ans et incapable de répondre à une question aussi simple._

Devant l'absence de réponse d'Harry, Draco se leva, passa une robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Resté seul, le brun fixa longuement la porte, comme pétrifié. Le maître de maison venait de le renvoyer. Peut-être était-ce mieux après tout. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Soupirant, il se rhabilla.

_Tu as été stupide. A quoi tu pensais ? Que tu allais avoir une histoire avec Draco Malfoy ? Mon pauvre, tu crois encore aux contes de fées ? A ton âge ?_

Tout à ses sombres pensées, il ne vit même pas l'elfe de maison qui s'était approché de lui. Quand il la remarqua enfin, la créature s'inclina devant lui.

« Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Gigha va vous guider jusqu'à la salle à manger. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Alors il restait après tout ? Il suivit en silence l'elfe jusqu'à une grande salle, au centre de laquelle trônait une longue table rectangulaire. Il se demanda pendant un bref instant s'il y était déjà venu du temps de sa détention au Manoir Malfoy. Mais les souvenirs s'étaient dissipés avec les années. A un bout de la table, Draco était assis devant plusieurs assiettes garnies de pâtisseries et de fruits. Il buvait silencieusement un café et ne releva pas la tête comme Harry s'approcha.

Gigha tira une chaise à côté de lui et la replaça comme Harry s'asseyait. Puis, il fit une dernière courbette et disparut, les laissant seuls.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais au déjeuner. Alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te prépare un assortiment. » Toujours la même voix détachée. Les yeux gris s'étaient posés un instant sur Harry avant de se replonger dans son café.

Mal à l'aise, il tendit la main pour saisir une tranche de pain et se beurra une tartine. L'atmosphère était pesante et il avait du mal à respirer.

« Ta femme n'est pas là ? » Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il posé une question pareille ?

Draco haussa les épaules et répondit tranquillement.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est. Si elle est au Manoir, elle doit être dans ses appartements. Nous ne nous parlons plus depuis des années. Depuis que… Depuis qu'elle sait que je suis gay. »

Le silence retomba, toujours plus lourd. Harry avait envie de fuir. Pourtant, il devait poser une question, une dernière question.

« Et maintenant ? » Draco ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Puis, il posa un regard indéchiffrable sur Harry.

Je ne sais pas. On ne se connait pas et à vrai dire, même enfants, on ne s'est jamais vraiment connus. Je pense qu'on avait tous les deux envie de coucher avec l'autre. Mais, je ne sais pas où on va. »

Il but une gorgée de son café avant d'ajouter sombrement. « Je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir d'ailleurs. »

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va-t'en ! Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas désiré ici. Tu devrais t'enfuir et ne jamais le revoir._

« Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on pourrait se revoir. Pour discuter et… apprendre à se connaître. »

Il releva un sourcil. « Tu veux une histoire avec moi ? » Harry ne sut que répondre. Comment pouvait-on répondre aussi vite à une telle question. Finalement, il choisit la vérité.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. La seule chose que je sais… C'est que je ne veux plus être blessé. » Il avait presque murmuré la fin de sa phrase. Cela sonnait tellement stupide, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il ne supportait plus d'avoir mal. Il avait trop souffert dans son enfance et son adolescence, et maintenant sa vie d'adulte semblait emprunter le même chemin. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est être heureux. C'était trop demander ?

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Potter. On sait bien que les contes de fées n'existent pas. La seule question, c'est est-ce qu'on a envie de prendre le risque de se blesser.

Tu as envie, toi ? »

Draco soupira longuement et pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry vit un éclair de tristesse dans les prunelles grises.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors… » Il haussa les épaules et le silence s'installa à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se lève.

« Je devrais y aller, j'ai du travail. » Il hocha simplement la tête et le regarda sans rien dire. Harry toussota pour se donner du courage. « Ce soir ? Dans un pub ?

Je préfèrerais chez l'un d'entre nous. La presse se délecterait si elle savait que tu vois un Mangemort.

Tu n'es pas un Mangemort. »

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. « Oh si, tu ne les as pas lus tous ces articles sur moi. Ils m'avaient appelé Le Mangemort Impuni. » Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce que les journaux avaient fait subir à Draco, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait vu de nombreux articles assassins en première page. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais se retint. Ça ne servirait à rien de remuer ça. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait rien pu y changer.

« Alors chez moi, ce soir. Lily est chez sa mère. » Draco hocha la tête en assentiment. Ils se saluèrent brièvement. Pas de baiser, pas même une poignée de mains. Ils ne se sentaient pas de toucher l'autre à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous. Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier de vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. Bonne lecture._

_P.S. : j'ai fait un minuscule changement dans ce chapitre, parce que je me suis aperçue d'une petite contradiction. Toutes mes excuses_

* * *

La journée était passée dans un épais brouillard. Harry n'avait pas fait attention aux dossiers qu'ils avaient traités. Il avait pourtant réussi à se concentrer sur les conversations, riant même à une blague de Ron sur une des Langue de Plomb. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être le soir et retrouver Draco.

Et pourtant, en même temps, il tremblait de peur à cette idée.  
_Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Il va sans doute te faire du mal, c'est Malfoy après tout. Rappelle-toi toute votre haine adolescente, rappelle-toi tout ça avant de t'embarquer dans une histoire qui va te faire pleurer, Harry. Tu as déjà versé trop de larmes pour Ginny. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça._

Et pourtant, il lui était apparu si fragile aussi. Il avait vu l'éclat triste caché sous le regard froid. Peut-être qu'il avait eu aussi mal que lui. Plus peut-être compte tenu qu'il était considéré comme un Mangemort par la population sorcière, c'est-à-dire comme le Mal Incarné.

Il rangeait ses affaires lorsque Ron s'approcha.

« Harry ? » Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il était inquiet. « Tu veux venir dîner à la maison, ce soir ? » Harry eut un sourire triste.

___Il essaye de t'aider, tu sais. Il a toujours été là, ils ont toujours été là. Ils t'ont redressé après la guerre, soutenu quand tu as découvert ton homosexualité et que tu t'es séparé de Ginny, conservé votre secret loin des journaux avides. Et maintenant, il te tend à nouveau la main. Saisis-la, Harry, saisis-la maintenant._

Non. Il avait rendez-vous ce soir. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas trop se projeter, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Draco et lui avaient une histoire si longue et si tumultueuse, une histoire de haine et de sentiments cachés. Même si les années avaient passées, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils ne commençaient pas de rien. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose. Et Harry voulait croire que ce n'avait pas été seulement de la haine.

« Non Ron. C'est gentil, mais je vais rester chez moi ce soir. Sans doute lire un bon livre au coin du feu. » Il ne voulait pas lui parler de Draco, pas tout de suite. Il voulait d'abord mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête avant de s'en ouvrir à ses amis. De plus, Ron avait toujours été un vaillant ennemi du Serpentard et même maintenant, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il prenne bien une possible relation entre eux.

_Et puis, tu es jaloux aussi. Oui, tu es jaloux. Tu dis que tu ne crois plus aux contes de fées, mais ils existent. Ils existent pour Ron et Hermione en tout cas. Leur amitié d'enfance s'est muée en amour de jeunesse, puis en lien indéfectible dans leurs vies d'adultes. Ils seront toujours ensembles, tu le sais bien. Et ça te rend tellement jaloux. Tu as beau les aimer de tout ton cœur, toi aussi, tu meurs d'envie d'avoir aussi ton conte de fées._

_Mais tu sais trop bien que ce ne sera jamais le cas._

Ron hocha silencieusement la tête. Harry vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais il eut la gentillesse de ne pas s'opposer à sa décision. « A demain, alors. » Ils se serrèrent la main et la main de Ron s'attarda un peu trop longtemps dans celle de Harry, lui montrant par ce geste qu'il devrait accepter sa proposition. Finalement, il le lâcha à contre-cœur et sortit du bureau du Chef des Aurors. Harry soupira et ferma les yeux une seconde. Puis, attrapant sa mallette, il rentra chez lui.

Le 12, square Grimmaud avait bien changé depuis 20 ans. Harry s'y était établi après la guerre et l'avait remodelé selon ses goûts. Le manoir sinistre était devenu une agréable maison familiale où Harry avait vécu de nombreuses années avec Ginny et leurs enfants. Kreacher en hantait encore les couloirs en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles destinés au vent et l'infâme portrait de Walburga avait fini par être retiré, même si Harry avait dû faire appel pour cela à un briseur de malédiction.

Oui, c'était son cocon douillet, et même maintenant, il s'y sentait bien. Etrangement, assis près du feu ronronnant, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans une main et un vieux livre dans l'autre, il ne sentait jamais seul. La maison en elle-même était une présence rassurante qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir l'esprit de Sirius en arpenter les couloirs.

_Mais ce soir, cela n'a plus la même saveur. Kreacher te sert ton verre habituel, tu t'installes dans ton fauteuil et tu attends. Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas après tout. Peut-être que tu devrais cesser de croire, Harry._

Les heures s'écoulaient, longues, si longues. Comme si le temps s'était accroché dans une toile gluante et peinait à avancer. C'est étrange comme une minute peut être différente. Parfois, moins d'une seconde, parfois plusieurs heures.

Puis, il sentit cette si familière impression. Quelqu'un venait de franchir les barrières de sa maison. Quelqu'un d'inconnu. Harry retint sa respiration, imaginant les longues jambes fines monter les quelques marches. Mais le silence s'étirait. Et Harry comprit que Draco hésitait.

Il s'empêcha de bondir pour aller ouvrir, resserrant sa main sur l'accoudoir de cuir. Il attendit encore. Encore et encore.

Puis, deux coups frappèrent contre son huis. Kreacher se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée et Harry l'entendit balbutier.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Kreacher est enchanté de vous recevoir ici. Kreacher va vous guider jusqu'à Maître Harry Potter. » Des bruits de pas qui avançaient vers le salon. Harry déglutit difficilement et inspira longuement, les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard d'acier de Draco. Et son souffle en fut coupé.

« Bonsoir Harry. » Il avait parlé de son habituelle voix traînante, mais il n'y avait plus de trace d'animosité dans sa voix. Juste une lassitude immense. Il resta un moment debout jusqu'à ce que Harry comprenne qu'il attendait la permission de s'asseoir. D'un mouvement de la main, il lui désigna l'autre fauteuil à ses côtés et tandis que Draco s'y installait, lui demanda :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Un whisky Pur Feu. » Il soupira et pressa deux doigts contre son front.

_Tu vois, lui aussi est gêné. Mauvaise idée que cette invitation stupide, mauvaise idée._

Il souffla pour tenter de faire taire la petite voix lancinante dans sa tête qui s'amusait à détruire tous ses espoirs. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne s'en irait pas. Tout le monde doit vivre avec ses angoisses. Il était certain que Draco en avait aussi une qui s'amusait à appuyer aux mauvais endroits pour détruire tout germe de joie de vivre.

Il servit un verre au blond qui s'en saisit et le fit tourner à la lueur du feu. Après l'avoir examiné et humé, il en but une lampée et réfléchit un instant avant de décréter :

« Tu as bon goût. Surprenant. » Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver les piques adolescentes, de se replonger un instant dans la jeunesse.

« J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre. » Draco hocha la tête, mais ne sourit pas. Son visage semblait être taillé dans le marbre, dépourvu de vie. Rien de la passion de la nuit dernière. Pourtant, Harry était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière les prunelles grises. Il en avait eu un échantillon et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en demander plus. De connaître cet homme qui avait hanté son adolescence par leur rivalité, puis qui était ensuite devenu l'un de ses nombreux regrets.

_Juste un de plus, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réussi ta vie. Tout le monde te prend pour le Sauveur, mais tu le sais toi que tu n'es qu'une coquille vide._

Il rebut une gorgée de Whisky pour chasser cette pensée. Le silence commençait à nouveau à l'oppresser. Draco avait dû le sentir aussi, puisqu'il le brisa de sa voix monocorde.

« Tu t'es cultivé alors, depuis le temps ? Il y a actuellement une représentation de La Flûte Enchantée de Mozart en ville. Je suis allé à la première avec Astoria. Très surfait. » Typiquement Malfoy, toujours snob et hautain. Malgré tout, ils avaient là un début de conversation.

Ils parlèrent longtemps de théâtre, puis la discussion dériva sur le Quidditch, la politique, les vins et la gastronomie. Toutes ces choses sans importance, ces banalités qu'on échange pour commencer à s'apprivoiser. Ça avait un goût étrange de parler ainsi avec son vieil ennemi, mais le fait qu'ils aient couchés ensembles la veille n'était-il pas bien plus dérangeant ?

Ils se trouvèrent des points communs, des différences. Ils se disputèrent pour savoir qui étaient les meilleurs entre les Catapultes de Caerphilly et les Pies de Montrose. Mais il n'y avait plus de fiel, ni de cruauté dans leur débat. Combinée avec le Whisky Pur Feu qui lui brûlait les entrailles, Harry devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Draco. Il avait grandi, avait appris à argumenter, voire à battre en retraite sur certains points.

Un adulte. Des adultes, voilà ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Des époux, des pères, des hommes à responsabilité dans leurs emplois respectifs. Et Harry se sentit si vieux à cette simple pensée.

_Mais il y a un sujet que vous avez évité, n'est-ce pas ? Le passé. Votre haine sans bornes du temps de Poudlard. Votre rivalité qui es allée jusqu'à taillader le ventre de Draco. Tu te souviens, Harry ? Sectumsepra. Le cri et le sang, le corps blanc, si blanc allongé sur le carrelage. Tu l'as presque tué ce soir-là. _

_Et puis, il y a les autres souvenirs. Bien plus douloureux. Ceux de la guerre. Le Manoir Malfoy où tu avais été séquestré, les cris de Hermione qui résonnent dans ta tête à t'en faire éclater les tympans. Et la Marque qui souille le bras de Draco comme un souvenir de plus. Tu as suffisamment de cauchemars comme ça, pour qu'on ne te les rappelle en journée._

Le passé, oui. Dans un accord tacite, ils l'avaient tenu à l'écart de leurs paroles. S'appliquant à rester suffisamment insignifiants pour ne pas se retrouver piégé par une phrase à double-sens, par un mot de trop qui vient s'abattre comme une bombe sur un moment agréable.

Draco n'avait pas souri de toute la soirée. Mais ses yeux avaient parlé pour lui. Harry avait capté les fragiles lueurs amusées devant une anecdote ou faussement énervé face à une discussion un peu plus conflictuelle. Mais bien vite, trop vite, ils redevenaient froids. Bien trop froids, bien trop métalliques et glacés.

Oh Draco, qu'as-tu donc subi pour ne plus savoir sourire ?

Il était un noble parfait, droit et hautain, cachant toute émotion dans son visage d'albâtre. Mais Harry avait compris que ce n'était qu'une façade, une carapace protectrice qui cachait ses blessures et ses cicatrices.

_La tienne s'appelait Ginny, tu te souviens. Elle t'aimait et tu l'aimais aussi, même si ce n'était qu'un amour fraternel. Ginny a pansé tes plaies, refermé tes blessures, lissé tes cicatrices. Elle t'a serré contre elle quand tu criais la nuit, empêtré dans tes cauchemars. Elle t'a tenu la main jusqu'à l'aube et parlé doucement pour chasser les fantômes qui s'agrippaient si forts à toi que tu ne pouvais plus respirer. Mais Draco n'a pas eu cette chance. Astoria ne semble pas être le genre à le câliner dans le noir._

_Alors, il s'est barricadé dans lui-même. Il a fini ce qu'il a commencé dans son enfance. Tout simplement. Il s'était enfermé si profondément sous son masque qu'il n'arrive même plus à en sortir. Hormis hier. Mais hier, c'était autre chose. Un saut dans le vide. Maintenant, il faut apprendre à travailler dans la durée._

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry n'avait même pas entendu le silence retomber. Draco faisait tourner machinalement le reste d'alcool au fond de son verre, le feu crépitant dans la cheminée se reflétant sur ses yeux gris. Mais étonnamment, il n'avait pas d'embarras entre eux, juste une quiétude apaisante. Harry sourit et laissa son regard traîner sur la peau pâle, la mâchoire saillante, le menton pointu. Et les rides qui parsemaient joliment le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Les yeux verts remontèrent sur son front, presque exempt de ces petits plis de peau révélateurs de leurs âges, et finit par se perdre dans les cheveux blonds si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs.

Il étouffa un petit rire et les prunelles d'argent se tournèrent un instant vers lui avant de retomber sur les flammes, comme hypnotisées. Mais Harry continua de sourire à cette pensée incongrue. Les cheveux blancs. Si Draco en avait, même lui ne devait pas pouvoir les distinguer de sa couleur habituelle. Harry se souvenait avec un petit pincement au cœur du jour où il avait vu son premier dans le miroir, marque blanche jurant sur sa chevelure noire. Preuve irréfutable du temps qui passe.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il était bien, juste bien. Bien sûr, ce n'était que quelques minutes volées dans le tumulte de la réalité. Une bulle de bien-être qui éclaterait bientôt et il espérait de tout son cœur que Draco la ressente aussi.

Mais la bulle éclata.

Il entendit Draco se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention et il ouvrit à regret ses paupières. Il aurait pu dormir sur ce vieux fauteuil si confortable, plus réchauffé par la présence apaisante de l'homme à ses côtés que par le feu qui brûlait dans son âtre.

« Je vais y aller. » Harry tenta de détecter une trace de tristesse, mais les mots étaient froids. Polis, mais froids. Draco se leva et comme s'il avait perçu le doute de Harry, il ajouta doucement : « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. »

Harry se leva à son tour, et inconsciemment, il se pencha pour tenter de capturer les lèvres pâles, mais il sentit la main de Draco s'élever entre eux. Comme un barrage. Il la serra tristement, puis regarda le blond s'en aller.

Il resta debout, stoïque, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus cette présence étrangère dans les protections de sa maison. Alors, il s'autorisa à soupirer. Un soupir long, si long, comme s'il expirait tout l'air de son corps.

Draco lui manquait déjà.

**oOo**

* * *

Ils s'étaient revus une seconde fois cette semaine-là. Ce fut également une agréable soirée au Manoir Malfoy, mais là encore Draco avait clos la rencontre par une poignée de main. Au grand dam de Harry…

_Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Comme toujours. Tu n'es qu'un lâche dès qu'il s'agit de faire craquer ton masque. Alors, tu recules. Comme toujours. Et pourtant, tout ce que tu veux, c'est recapturer ses lèvres. Ses lèvres tendues vers toi. Ses lèvres qui réclament les tiennes. Mais tu préfères lui serrer la main. Comme des amis._

_Mais vous n'êtes pas des amis. Vous vous êtes cherchés si longtemps. Saute Draco. Prends le risque, idiot. Ou tu vas passer à côté de ta dernière chance d'être heureux. Ne serait-ce que pour un instant._

_Saute !_

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco arrivait chez Harry pour une nouvelle soirée. Il avait pris soin d'emmener une bouteille de vin des Côtes du Rhône, qu'il avait lui-même conseillé au brun. Mais une fois de plus, après avoir gravi les marches du perron, Draco s'immobilisait. La peur encore, les entrailles nouées comme s'il allait plonger dans le vide. Comme un enfant devant son premier amour.

_Tu es un lâche, Draco. Tu as toujours été un lâche._

Il secoua la tête et serra les dents. Puis, il expira sa tension dans un long souffle. Il savait pourquoi il avait si peur. Car ça pouvait marcher. Draco avait toujours été habitué aux histoires d'un soir, voire de quelques jours. Jamais plus. Et là, c'était de Harry qu'il s'agissait.

Harry qu'il avait haï dans son enfance. Sans doute plus pour combler ses propres sentiments balbutiants que par réelle conviction. Mais cela n'étaient que les pensées d'un adulte, d'un homme sûr de ses goûts qui est capable de raisonner. Quand il retrouvait son esprit d'adolescent, il se rappelait la profondeur de cette haine, de sa cruauté envers le Survivant. Il avait tant souhaité lui faire du mal, le blesser pour voir son sang si sacré couler sur le sol. Le tuer même parfois. Ils avaient été si extrêmes.

Après Poudlard, Harry était devenu une ombre dans sa vie. Un morceau de passé qu'il croisait parfois au hasard des pages des journaux. Un remords aussi. Ce garçon l'avait sauvé deux fois. La première du Feudeymon qui avait englouti Crabbe. Puis, il était revenu à son secours et l'avait éloigné d'Azkaban. Alors, il avait revu patiemment ses souvenirs, épiant chacun de ses mots de haine, les étudiant jusqu'à en extraire la vérité cachée. Un garçon qui aimait un autre garçon. Peut-être qu'il y avait ça aussi dans son animosité, aux côtés de sa stupidité de gamin riche et gâté qui se trouve quelqu'un pour lui résister. Peut-être qu'il avait eu peur de ses sentiments. Peut-être…

Trop de suppositions qui ne servaient à rien. Il secoua la tête. Puis il avait peu à peu oublié Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa sombre vie.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il avait cette chance et cela le terrifiait. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait pouvoir répondre aux « et si », il allait pouvoir découvrir ce qu'était d'avoir une histoire avec Harry Potter.

_Et si ça ne dure pas ? Si tu finis par en souffrir en découvrant que tous tes fantasmes jaillis de tes souvenirs cent fois remaniés ne correspondent pas à la réalité ?_

Il ravala sa salive. Il avait 37 ans, il était un guérisseur réputé à Sainte Mangouste. Par Merlin, c'était même lui qui avait embrassé Harry ce soir-là dans ce bar moldu. Il avait combattu pire, il avait relevé la tête sous toutes les insultes les plus blessantes.

_Mais là, on parle de ton cœur._

Alors, tant pis.

Il frappa à la porte du 12, square Grimmaud. Ce soir, il en était sûr, il aurait à nouveau Harry contre sa peau.

Kreacher l'accueillit respectueusement et le conduisit jusqu'au salon où Harry l'attendait. Les yeux verts croisèrent les siens et pétillèrent, tandis que le brun souriait chaleureusement. Draco pensa avec un petit pincement au cœur à quel point ils avaient changés depuis le regard fatigué qu'il lui avait lancé le premier soir. Il devait reconnaître que cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir aussi vivant.

Il en aurait presque souri.

_Presque. Excepté que tu n'as plus souri à personne depuis des années. Sauf à Scorpius. C'est bien le seul qui te retourne assez le cœur pour te faire sortir de la statue de marbre qui te sert de corps._

Il tendit sa bouteille à Kreacher qui apportait deux verres sur un petit plateau. Tandis que l'elfe leur servait le vin, il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de Harry et remarqua enfin qu'il tenait un papier dans les mains.

« Une lettre d'Albus. », expliqua Harry qui devait avoir senti son regard appuyé. « Je l'ai reçu ce matin. »

Il éclata de rire, un beau rire franc qui le secoua tout entier. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que la bonheur lui allait bien. « Il est à Serpentard », ajouta le brun en caressant la lettre du bout des doigts, un grand sourire illuminant sa face. « Mon propre fils est à Serpentard. »

Les mâchoires de Draco se serrèrent, tandis qu'il se sentait s'enfoncer à nouveau dans son visage de glace. Il murmura dans un souffle acide : « Tu ne devrais pas en rire. Serpentard est très mal vu dans le monde des Sorciers. »

En effet, depuis la guerre, la Maison de Salazar avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe. Trop de Mangemorts avaient grossi ses rangs pour la laisser intacte. Et désormais, c'était assez honteux de se présenter en tant qu'ancien Serpentard. On préférait simplement dire qu'on avait étudié à Poudlard, sans ajouter de précisions et détournant la conversation pour ne pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire plus poussé. Même si depuis quelques années, une éclaircie semblait apporter un peu de lumière dans les donjons des serpents. La guerre commençait doucement à s'éloigner, à devenir mythe et légende et les efforts conjoints de MacGonagall et de Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, commençaient à réhabiliter la vieille Maison.

« Enfin, maintenant que le fils du grand Harry Potter y est, Serpentard va devenir beaucoup plus intéressante. », souffla-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire, le visage toujours sans expression.

Harry lui adressa un sourire charmeur et but une gorgée de vin. « Ne dis pas ça. Il y a des gens très bien qui sont sortis de Serpentard. » Il laissa le liquide alcoolisée couler dans sa gorge et ajouta : « Très bon vin au fait. »

Bien sûr qu'il est excellent. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas amené. », répliqua Draco sans même y réfléchir, ce qui provoqua un sourire chez le brun.

L'aristocrate releva alors la tête et le fixa : « Qu'entends par des gens très bien ? Il y a eu Severus Snape, oui, mais à part ça… »

_Bang. Mauvais choix de mots, Draco. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée d'inviter le passé dans une discussion légère. Tu ne vois pas sa face se décomposer en repensant à Snape ?_

Harry souffla pour faire sortir le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait à la pensée de Snape. Il jeta un coup d'œil triste vers Draco, mais n'osa pas continuer le fil de sa pensée. Il fit tourner le verre entre ses mains, les yeux dans le vague.

« Pour le moment, il a surtout peur. Son frère lui a raconté toutes les légendes possibles de Gyffondor sur les serpents des donjons. Et il se moque encore de lui dans ses lettres. » Il eut un petit rire forcé, tentant de retrouver son humeur mutine du début.

« Je pourrais dire à Scorpius d'aller le voir, non ? » Harry se retourna vivement comme s'il avait dit une énormité. Il le fixa quelques secondes, puis sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois.

« A moins qu'il ne soit aussi coincé et hautain que tu ne l'étais. », plaisanta-t-il.

Je ne l'ai pas élevé comme ça », répliqua Draco, sérieux. « J'ai bien dû avouer que les Gryffondors sont capables de bien plus de choses que les Serpentards… Et que les Sang-Mélés et les Nés Moldus valent autant que les Sang-Purs. » Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et but un peu de son vin comme pour faire passer le goût atroce que lui avait laissé sa dernière phrase.

Oui, il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Pour admettre que lui, tout Sang-Pur et noble qu'il était, était finalement devenu un paria, tandis que des Nés Moldus comme Granger – ou plutôt Granger-Weasley maintenant – poursuivaient de brillantes carrières. Aussi, avait-il empêché Astoria d'inculquer trop de préjugés à Scorpius. Il ne voulait pas que son garçon soit plus stigmatisé que ce qu'il allait fatalement devoir supporter, en tant que fils du Mangemort Impuni.

Harry le regardait comme s'il s'était soudain métamorphosé en troll. Apparemment l'idée que Draco Malfoy ne se considère plus comme supérieur au reste des sorciers, tenait du surnaturel.

_Non, juste de la souffrance. C'est comme pour un chien, tu sais, Draco. A force de se faire battre, il comprend qu'il ne doit pas mordre les autres. Et tu as été battu, oh oui, tu as été battu par leurs regards et leurs paroles. Parfois même par leurs sorts. Alors tu as ravalé tes crocs. Définitivement._

Finalement, Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, s'humecta les lèvres, et la rouvrit à nouveau. Il retrouva alors enfin sa voix.

« Ce serait… ce serait gentil, oui. Albus m'a l'air très perdu pour le moment. Et il est plutôt timide comme enfant. Normalement, il suivait toujours son frère. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, ils sont dans des Maisons ennemies. »

Tu penses que tous les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont ennemis ? » Il avait relevé un sourcil et prit sa voix traînante.

_C'est ça, fais comme si la réponse ne t'importait pas._

Harry rougit furieusement et les yeux de Draco laissèrent transparaître son amusement. Finalement, l'Ex-Gryffondor murmura, le nez dans son vin : « J'espère qu'en tout cas, ils peuvent ne plus l'être après Poudlard. »

_Saute, Draco ! Maintenant ! Saute ! SAUTE !_

Alors, l'Ex-Serpentard se leva et s'avança vers l'autre homme. Il prit délicatement son menton et le releva afin que leurs yeux se croisent. Vert contre Gris. Rouge et Or contre Vert et Argent. Et, puis tout se mélangea lorsque les lèvres de Draco se pressèrent contre celles de Harry. Chaud contre Froid. La langue du blond caressa la lèvre du brun. Et quand sa bouche s'ouvrit, elle trouva sa jumelle. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus ardent.

Harry était pressé contre le fauteuil de cuir, écrasé par le poids de son amant, les bras fermement serrés autour de sa frêle carcasse élancée, l'attirant toujours plus près. Il sentait sa chaleur derrière le masque de glace, sa fougue et son désir derrière sa morgue d'aristocrate. Il sentait sa virilité durement pressée contre la sienne.

Draco le voulait. Oui, maintenant. Tout de suite. Il voulait le remplir. Ou être rempli par lui, cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais leurs corps devaient s'imbriquer maintenant ou il sombrerait dans la folie. Le baiser avait réouvert toutes les vannes, tout ce qu'il avait enfoui dans le secret de son cœur. Le plaisir qu'il avait pris et celui qu'il lui avait donné cette nuit-là. Comment avait-il pu tenir si longtemps sans ce corps parfait pressé contre le sien ?

Mais Harry avait glissé sa main entre eux et le regardait, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées. Si beau que Draco dut lutter pour ne pas le dévorer vivant. « Dans ma chambre. » Sa voix rauque transpirait d'excitation. Draco commença à se relever pour qu'il puisse quitter le fauteuil mais le brun le maintint fermement par la main et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit écrasé et étiré toute à la fois, et la seconde d'après, ils avaient transplané sur le lit de Harry.

Il regarda Harry étendu sous lui et se sentit sourire. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pu quitter sa coque de glace que par la force de son désir, mais cela lui faisait tant de bien. Et Harry lui souriait tellement tendrement, qu'il se sentait perdu dans son regard d'émeraude.

Alors, il ôta lentement les vêtements de son amant. Embrassant et mordillant chaque nouveau centimètre de peau dévoilée, se plaisant à écouter les gémissements d'extases et à sentir les tremblements qui agitaient l'autre corps. C'était comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Il avait enfin le temps de le voir, d'en apprécier les contours, les rondeurs, les angles et les petites cicatrices qui le parsemaient. Il mordillait un à un les tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils se durcissent, provoquant des petits cris de plaisir de la part de Harry. Puis, il descendit lentement le long du son ventre, caressant le nombril de sa langue, puis, plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à la lisière du boxer. Arrivé à la pièce de tissu, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif vers Harry. Ce dernier, le souffle court, hocha la tête. Alors, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement en soulevant légèrement le bassin du brun, puis l'envoya voler hors du lit.

Il admira alors sa virilité dressée pour lui. Il l'avait à peine vu la première nuit, trop occupé à atteindre l'orgasme. Cette fois, il voulait prendre son temps, apprendre à connaître chaque recoin de ce corps offert. Il promena sa langue le long de cette hampe, lapant avec avidité les premières gouttes qui se formaient sur le gland. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche, se glissa lentement autour du membre et commença à aller et venir. Harry cria et s'arqua, traversé par des vagues de plaisirs.

« Attends... Draco... S'il-te-plaît… », parvint-il à grand peine à prononcer d'une voix saccadée. Le blond se releva, lâchant à contrecœur le sexe dur. « Je veux te voir aussi… S'il-te-plaît… »

Draco sourit et commença à se déshabiller, mais lorsqu'il ôta sa chemise, il vit les yeux de Harry se marquer de souffrance et de culpabilité. Le brun se releva et avança la main vers son torse, effleurant à peine la cicatrice qui le barrait. Il retira prestement ses doigts, comme brûlé.

« C'est moi, n'est-ce pas. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça. » Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix. Des regrets qui avaient chassés le désir. Draco lui attrapa les deux mains et vrilla son regard dans les pupilles vertes. « Tais-toi », ordonna-t-il doucement mais fermement. « Ne parle pas de ça, ce soir. Ce soir, c'est juste du plaisir. » Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais le mal était fait…

Harry semblait pétrifié, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la balafre. « Chuut », lui intima le blond. Il descendit le long de sa gorge, le caressant à nouveau de sa langue. Et finalement, la peau se remit à frémir sous lui. L'excitation reprenait le dessus et Harry se noyait avec délice sous les gestes câlins de son amant. Les doigts fins de Draco descendirent le long de son dos, effleurant à peine la peau pour mieux envoyer de décharges dans son corps. Puis, quand il sentit que Harry, yeux fermés, commençait vraiment à perdre toutes notions autres que la présence de l'autre homme contre lui, il se retourna et saisit vivement sa baguette dans une des poches de ses robes étalées sur le sol. Harry émit un gémissement impatient, tremblant maintenant qu'il était privé de sa chaleur. Draco prononça avec impatience un sort de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et dut même s'y reprendre à deux fois, tant sa voix tremblait.

Puis, il retourna contre la peau chaude du brun. Ses doigts descendirent contre ses fesses, et il enfonça doucement son index dans le petit anneau de chair, provoquant un bref cri aigu et un halètement de Harry. Puis un second doigt. Il les fit bouger en ciseaux, serrant le corps tremblant contre lui. Enfin, quand il le sentit prêt, il ôta le reste de ses vêtements.

Harry frémissait, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Draco, je te veux. Tout de suite. Pitié. » Draco sourit et captura à nouveau les lèvres, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait doucement dans la chair impatiente. Il bougea lentement au début, puis accentua le rythme, tout en caressant frénétiquement l'autre érection. Harry gémissait et se tortillait sous lui, répétant sans cesse son prénom comme une litanie. Finalement, les mouvements de Draco se firent anarchiques, s'insinuant à chaque fois un peu plus profonds dans le corps de son amant. Soudain, Harry cria contre son épaule pâle et tout son corps se contracta sous l'orgasme. En le sentant se refermer ainsi autour de lui, Draco poussa un grognement rauque et se répandit à son tour. Epuisé, il se retira, considérant un instant l'idée d'attraper sa baguette pour les nettoyer, mais abandonna rapidement l'idée quand les bras puissants de Harry se refermèrent contre lui. Il choisit de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête sur le torse maculé de sueur. Ils s'endormirent rapidement du doux sommeil des bienheureux.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Harry émergea des brouillards du sommeil, il sourit à la douce sensation de la chaleur pressée contre lui. La main de Draco était plaquée sur son torse, son front reposait dans son dos et son souffle le faisait frissonner.

« Bien dormi ? » Il réprima un sursaut quand le visage de Draco se dégagea et se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et fit un mouvement vers lui dans un réflexe de baiser, mais il se stoppa.

_Ne va pas trop vite. Tu n'as encore aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre vous._

Il se contenta d'un sourire qui fit briller les yeux de Draco, même si son expression restait indéchiffrable. « Très. Et toi ?

Aussi, oui. »

A vrai dire, Harry pouvait dire qu'il ne dormait bien que contre quelqu'un, comme si une présence humaine éloignait les cauchemars. Certes, ils avaient diminués avec les années, mais il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en sueur et parfois même en larmes, après avoir revu une fois de plus les gens qu'il aimait mourir devant lui. Et dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait rien de plus angoissant qu'un lit vide et glacé.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Draco et le regarda attentivement, sans se départir de son sourire ensommeillé. La veille, ils avaient enfin pris le temps de se découvrir. Draco avait caressé tout son corps et Harry mourrait d'envie de faire de même. Il déglutit et son sourire se brisa lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur la cicatrice.

Il tendit la main pour la toucher et ouvrit la bouche, mais Draco l'interrompit par un « Non. » ferme et presque froid avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser. Il se contenta de passer la main dessus en silence.

_Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Il n'était qu'un enfant._

Mais Harry aussi n'était qu'un enfant. Il s'était retrouvé à se battre contre un ennemi, un ennemi qui allait peut-être lui lancer un Impardonnable.

_Non. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir assez de courage pour le faire._

Maintenant, oui, il le savait. Mais dans le feu de l'action, il se rappelle qu'il avait eu peur. Et que sa haine lui était remonté à la gorge. Alors il avait lancé un sort dont il ne connaissait ni les effets, ni les conséquences. Et il avait presque tué Draco.

« Arrête de penser à ça, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une cicatrice. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas elle qui a le plus d'importance. » La voix de Draco était calme et sa main caressait la hanche de Harry, l'apaisant. Il releva les yeux et croisa les prunelles grises. Alors Harry s'avança et embrassa l'autre homme, la boule de culpabilité se dénouant légèrement dans sa gorge.

Il expira pour se calmer et s'efforçait de caresser le torse sans se fixer sur la balafre. Il laissait ses doigts effleurer à peine la peau et sentit Draco frémir et retenir un gémissement. Le sourire de Harry grandit et il commença par embrasser ses lèvres, puis glissa sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou et enfin la ligne de ses épaules. Ses doigts, eux, descendaient toujours plus bas, vers le sexe qui commençait à se durcir. La respiration de son amant se fit de plus en plus saccadée et ses yeux se fermèrent pour apprécier mieux ses touches délicates.

Mais le regard de Harry tomba sur l'avant-bras gauche de Draco, toujours recouvert de son brassard de tissu. Il sentit que son cœur manquait un battement quand il comprit ce qu'il cachait. La Marque des Ténèbres. Alors tous les souvenirs affluèrent en même temps, le laissant désorienté et nauséeux. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, repoussant les terribles images de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Bellatrix pointant sa baguette sur Sirius et riant à gorge déployée. Dolohov abattant froidement Remus pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Jusqu'à Lucius, le propre père de Draco menant les Mangemorts dans le Département des Mystères pour les tuer.

Draco perçut sa gêne et retira précipitamment son bras, le plaquant contre son torse. Il se tourna et se redressa pour sortir du lit. Tout le sentiment de bien-être tranquille de leur réveil venait de disparaître, pour ne laisser place qu'à un froid glacial et mordant.

« Attends. S'il-te-plaît. » Il enlaça Draco par derrière pour l'empêcher de se lever, et enfouit la tête contre sa nuque, à la base de ses cheveux courts. « S'il-te-plaît, reste. Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû. », murmura-t-il honteusement. Draco se raidit sous le toucher, mais se détendit peu après. Il détacha lentement les mains de Harry de son ventre et se retourna vers lui sans le lâcher. Harry observa les prunelles d'acier, mais ne put y reconnaître aucune émotion.

Il déglutit. « Je peux la voir ? » Il se mordit la langue. La question venait de lui échapper, sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

_Idiot ! Tu as toujours autant de tact, hein ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il fuit en courant ?_

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent un instant devant la grossièreté de la demande. « Pourquoi ? » Sa voix traînante peinait à masquer sa colère.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça. Les souvenirs lui faisaient déjà suffisamment mal comme ça pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche.

_Peut-être parce que tu espères qu'elle a disparue ou qu'elle s'est ternie. Mais c'est de la Magie Noire, sombre idiot, il restera intacte jusqu'à sa mort._

Finalement, Draco se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et continua. Sa voix était plus calme, mais Harry sentait qu'il bouillonnait toujours de rage contenue. « Je ne sais même plus à quoi elle ressemble. Je n'ai pas enlevé mon brassard depuis des années. » Sur ce, il se leva et se rhabilla sans un mot. Harry resta pétrifié lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce sans un mot et ne se remit à respirer que lorsqu'il entendit sa porte d'entrée claquer à l'étage d'en-dessous. Alors, il se laissa tomber sur le lit défait et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

* * *

**oOo**

Heureusement, Harry reçut un hibou de la part de Draco dans l'après-midi, lui proposant de se voir au Manoir Malfoy quelques jours plus tard. Harry se jura de ne plus jamais évoquer ce sujet et la soirée fut agréable. Tout comme celles qui suivirent.

Le mois de novembre venait de commencer et avec lui, le froid et la grisaille de l'hiver. La pluie tambourinant contre la fenêtre du petit pub sorcier où étaient attablés Harry, Ron et Hermione, à deux pas du Ministère. Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur après-midi pour passer un peu de temps ensembles et cela leur faisait chaud au cœur de se retrouver entre eux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de rire à une blague de Harry, Ron hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. « Je reviens. » Il glissa une bise sur la joue de sa femme, puis se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes, les laissant entre eux. Harry souriait à son verre à moitié vide, tandis que Hermione le regardait chaleureusement.

« Alors ? Comment il s'appelle ? » Il releva brusquement la tête sorti de ses pensées. « Pardon ? »

Hermione eut un petit rire. « Allez, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a personne. Ça va faire deux mois que tu es plus détendu et que tu as souvent un sourire aux lèvres. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu demandes parfois à Ginny de prendre Lily en plein milieu de ta semaine de garde. Alors ? »

Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Hermione saurait toujours tout, en particulier en ce qui concerne ses meilleurs amis. Elle devait probablement l'avoir deviné depuis longtemps, mais s'était gardé de lui en parler avant d'être sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une relation sérieuse.

_Une relation sérieuse._

Il se perdit avec bonheur dans ses pensées. Oui, Draco et lui étaient ensembles désormais. Ils se voyaient régulièrement chez l'un ou l'autre et passaient de longue soirées à discuter et de longues nuits à faire l'amour. Au passé douloureux, ils avaient préféré le futur, c'est-à-dire leurs enfants. Albus et Scorpius semblaient être devenus amis et commençaient à découvrir Poudlard, tandis que James se lançait à corps perdu dans la guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard, outrepassant avec plaisir le règlement pour marcher dans les traces de son grand-père homonyme et, Harry devait bien l'avouer, de son père aussi. Il adorait se désoler des lettres que McGonagall lui envoyait pour l'informer que son fils avait reçu une énième retenue. Et Draco lui-même commençait à glisser son masque de glace pour l'ombre d'un sourire, se remémorant avec plaisir, leurs propres exactions.

Oui, ils étaient ensembles et ils étaient heureux. Harry pouvait le lire dans les yeux de son amant au détour d'une phrase amusée ou lors d'un agréable silence entre eux.

Il cligna des yeux pour revenir au présent et reporta son attention sur Hermione qui jouait distraitement avec son verre. « Tu as raison, comme toujours. Mais, je préfèrerais en parler avec lui avant de rendre notre relation publique. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, interloquée. « Même pour nous ? »

_Oui, même pour eux. Ce que vous avez est fragile et n'appartient qu'à vous. Vous prenez des risques en l'ouvrant au monde extérieur. Et ça te fait peur. Ça te fait tellement peur que tu n'oses même pas le dire à Hermione ou à Ron. Même pas à tes meilleurs amis._

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant le sens du silence de Harry. « Soit, je te promets de ne pas te poser de questions et de ne pas en parler à Ron. Tu nous le diras quand tu seras prêt. » Il se leva, l'enlaça et embrassa sa joue. « Je suis sûr qu'il doit être un homme extraordinaire pour te mériter. Et je l'aime déjà pour réussir à te rendre heureux. »

_Tu sais qu'elle va déchanter le jour où elle apprendra qu'elle parle de Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?_

Lorsque Ron revint, Hermione s'appliqua à ne pas reparler de ce sujet pendant la fin de la soirée. Ils se séparèrent et Harry rentra chez lui, le cœur léger. Il monta à l'étage et ouvrit avec précaution la porte de la chambre de Lily. Sa fille de neuf ans dormait tranquillement, enroulée dans ses couvertures. Il se murmura un sort de silence, s'avança vers elle et se pencha pour ôter quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage. Souriant, il embrassa délicatement le petit front et sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Il va falloir qu'elle le rencontre. Il va falloir que ta vie de père et ta vie d'homme se fonde en une seule. Mais, s'ils ne se supportent pas ? Si Lily refuse qu'un autre homme entre dans sa vie ? Si James, empêtré dans les petites guerres de Poudlard se dresse contre un ancien Serpentard ?_

Il frissonna. Tout ceci lui faisait tourner la tête et il se demandait si cela ne valait pas mieux de continuer à vivre des vies séparées. Non. Il devrait bien le faire un jour ou l'autre, s'il voulait que sa relation avec Draco se développe. Il soupira, embrassant une nouvelle fois sa fille et partit se coucher.

_Ça aurait été tellement plus simple, si vous aviez 20 ans et aucun enfant avec qui composer._

Merlin soit loué, Lucius Malfoy était décédé à Azkaban et sa femme avait légué toutes ses affaires à Draco avant de partir pour une retraite en Suisse, d'où elle n'était plus jamais revenue. Draco n'avait plus vu, ni parlé à sa mère depuis plus de 10 ans, depuis la naissance de son héritier exactement.

Il se déshabilla pour se coucher avec un pincement au cœur. Son lit semblait si vide lorsque Draco n'était pas là et il se prenait à attendre désespérément de le revoir. Il soupira. Leurs âges, leurs familles, leurs responsabilités… Tout ceci les freinait et il regrettait l'insouciance de ses jeunes années où il avait encore tout à construire avec Ginny. Alors qu'il se couchait dans les draps froids et fermait les yeux, il se demanda comment aurait été sa jeunesse avec Draco. Rénover le 12, square Grimmaud et le Manoir Malfoy, poursuivre leurs études avancées et commencer leurs carrières d'Auror et de Guérisseur, adopter ensembles…

Il fronça les sourcils. Draco lui avait bien dit un soir. « Nous n'aurions pas pu avoir une histoire avant. Il fallait que tout ça se passe pour pouvoir nous rapprocher. »

Tout ça. Toutes ces souffrances, toutes ces larmes. Le jugement de Draco, sa bataille pour être à nouveau accepté dans le monde des sorciers, pour être reconnu à Sainte Mangouste. Harry avait su deviner à travers ses mots et ses silences toutes les difficultés qu'il avait traversées et les insultes qu'il avait essuyées. Quant à lui, il avait subi les cauchemars et le deuil de ses proches, mais aussi de tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas connu. Tous ces gens étaient morts pour lui et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Accepter d'avoir été la cause de toute cette douleur et accepter de ne pas en être coupable aussi. Accepter qu'ils aient fait le choix de se battre à ses côtés et qu'il ne devait pas se sentir responsable de leur sort. Il y avait mis des années et même maintenant, sentait la honte et la douleur le submerger en présence d'une victime de la guerre ou même simplement de quelqu'un qui y avait perdu l'un de ses proches…

Mais aussi toutes les joies qu'ils avaient ressenties pendant toutes ces années. Et leurs enfants en étaient les plus beaux exemples. James, Albus et Lily. Il ne pouvait penser à eux sans sourire et se rappeler les instincts de pur bonheur qu'il avait vécu quand Ginny lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ou lorsqu'il avait enfin pu prendre les nouveau-nés dans ses bras. Quant à Draco, il avait vu la manière dont l'homme parlait de son fils unique. Il avait dû procréer avec une Sang-Pur de bonne famille afin d'assurer la lignée des Malfoy, mais il s'était surpris à l'aimer vraiment. Et à tenter de son mieux de ne pas retomber dans les travers de sa propre éducation. Il lui avait appris que bien que plus riches et d'un Sang plus pur, il ne devait pas tout prendre pour acquis et se méfier de ce dont les autres étaient capables. Il s'était toujours appliqué à lui montrer son affection tout en étant équitable dans ses punitions, afin qu'il ne soit ni terrifié, ni en admiration devant lui. Et souvent, il avait même dû se battre contre sa propre femme, qui aurait préféré une éducation plus stricte et froide, et surtout plus convenable car il était indécent pour un parent de montrer trop d'amour à son enfant.

Oui, Harry devait bien l'avouer, ils n'auraient pas pu être ensembles avant. Il avait fallu qu'ils deviennent les hommes qu'ils étaient devenus, qu'ils prennent les coups qu'ils avaient pris, qu'ils vivent les expériences qu'ils avaient vécues. Et surtout qu'ils tombent aussi bas dans le malheur et la solitude pour ravaler leur fierté et s'avouer qu'ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Il sourit légèrement, s'imaginant ce que leurs moi adolescents en auraient pensés, et ne put réprimer un petit rire devant l'air dégouté d'un Harry de quinze ans à la simple idée d'embrasser cette sale fouine arrogante de Malfoy. Finalement, le sommeil mit fin à toutes pensées et Harry s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr._

* * *

**oOo**

_Mais tu crois vraiment que ta chance légendaire va te laisser tranquille ?_

Harry apparut dans la cheminée du Manoir Malfoy, encore chamboulé. Il avait besoin d'en parler à Draco. Il réprima un tremblement et s'efforça de desserrer sa prise sur le parchemin que lui avait envoyé Ginny dans la soirée. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait appelé Draco pour qu'ils se voient et avait du paraître tellement bouleversé que le blond avait finalement accepté qu'il vienne.

Il s'avança dans le hall, guidé par un des nombreux elfes de maisons de la famille Malfoy et gravit les escaliers jusqu'au appartement de Draco. Finalement, la petite créature lui désigna une porte que Harry reconnut comme un des salons privés du maître de maison, puis s'éclipsa après une dernière courbette. Harry souffla pour se calmer et frappa. Il entendit des voix s'élever derrière la barrière de bois poli, puis des bruits de pas rapides. Finalement, Draco entrouvrit la porte.

Son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux d'acier révélaient sa colère. Derrière lui, Harry pouvait apercevoir une grande femme habillée de bleu sombre qui lui tournait le dos. « Je suppose que c'est lui ? Votre petit chéri avec qui vous faites toutes ces choses contre nature. » La voix était sèche et Harry pouvait parfaitement visualiser la grimace de dégoût, même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage. Les mâchoires de Draco se contractèrent et il claqua la porte, laissant Harry décontenancé. Il s'adossa au mur et se concentra sur sa respiration.

_Tu aurais dû aller voir Ron et Hermione. Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de foncer dans les bras de Draco._

Finalement, un petit elfe de maison apparut devant lui et s'inclina respectueusement. « Si Monsieur Harry Potter veut bien me suivre. » Il fut emmené à la chambre et la frêle créature lui apporta un plateau de friandises en s'excusant. « Maître Malfoy et Maîtresse Malfoy doivent parler. Mais Maître Malfoy va venir dès qu'il le pourra. »

Au bout de longues, très longues minutes, la porte de la chambre et Draco apparut. Même si au premier regard, on l'eut dit parfaitement calme, Harry commençait à pouvoir deviner les émotions sous son visage de glace. Et là, il pouvait ressentir la colère et la fatigue de Draco. L'homme s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sans un mot. Puis, Draco déboutonna fébrilement la chemise de Harry tout en mordillant sa gorge et ce dernier dut lui attraper les mains pour l'arrêter.

« Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ça se voit, non ? » grogna Draco. « J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. » Il tenta de se libérer, mais la poigne de Harry se resserra.

Le brun le scruta silencieusement un instant, avant de soupirer. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rien. » aboya Draco. Mais comme Harry ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher, il soupira.

« Astoria m'a piqué une crise. Elle m'a accusé d'être indigne à mon sang et de déshonorer mon nom par mes actes abjects. Elle en a même appelé à mon père en m'expliquant à quel point il aurait été déçu. » Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

_Son père ? Ouch, c'est douloureux ça. L'homme qui a tellement terrifié Draco et auquel il a voué une admiration sans bornes dans son enfance, bien qu'il ne cessait jamais de le décevoir. Et même maintenant, toutes ces années plus tard, tu te doutes bien l'effet que ça doit lui faire de réentendre dire qu'il n'était pas digne de lui._

Il se coucha aux côtés de Draco et l'enlaça, pressant un baiser contre sa tempe. Son compagnon avait fermé les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence tranquille, Draco murmura « Merci. » Il rouvrit les yeux, embrassa délicatement Harry et le regarda. « Alors, que voulais-tu me dire de si urgent que j'ai dû te parler par cheminée devant mon adorable femme ? »

Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Ainsi, il était responsable de cet esclandre. Draco eut un de ces sourires infimes qui perçait son masque quand il était avec Harry et caressa doucement sa joue. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne sait pas qui tu es et elle n'a pas à le savoir. C'est le fait que je sois gay qui la fait hurler. Elle considère que c'est immonde, parce que ça ne permet pas de produire d'héritiers. »

La remarque ne fit qu'accroître la gêne de Harry. Personne ne savait qu'il était gay, il avait tenu sa séparation avec Ginny loin des journaux avides et il avait pris la peine de n'avoir des aventures qu'avec des moldus.

_Et oui, il y a ça aussi. Les journaux vont s'en donner à cœur joie. Tu vas être le méchant mari qui a rendu sa femme malheureuse parce qu'il était gay et qui a fini par la plaquer pour sauter dans les bras d'un Mangemort. Oh oui, ils vont adorer ça._

Draco caressa distraitement son dos sans rien dire et Harry se sentit se détendre un peu. Après tout, mis à part les Sang-Purs qui tenaient absolument à continuer leurs lignées, le monde sorcier était plutôt tolérant avec l'homosexualité. Non, ce qui allait exciter les journaux, c'est le fait qu'il ait réussi à avoir trois enfants avec Ginny avant de s'en rendre compte. Il soupira de lassitude.

_Que de bonnes journées en perspective._

« J'ai reçu un parchemin de Ginny. Elle m'annonce qu'elle va officiellement divorcer pour pouvoir ensuite se remarier avec son nouveau compagnon.

Et ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais heureux pour elle non ?

Harry déglutit difficilement. « C'est pas ça… C'est juste que… » Il se mouilla les lèvres, inquiet.

« On va revenir à la une. » Il baissa les yeux, n'osant pas soutenir le regard de Draco quand il aurait compris. Il savait ce que tout cela signifiait : les journalistes allaient le traquer jour et nuit, épier ses moindres mouvements, ses plus banales conversations. Ils allaient essayer de dépister qui était la nouvelle femme de la vie de Harry et allait tomber des nues en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Et quand ils allaient comprendre que c'était…

Il se mordit les lèvres et réprimer un tremblement. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt dans leur relation pour se jeter en pâture au public et surtout à cette ignoble Rita Skeeter qui ne semblait toujours pas décidée à prendre sa retraite. Il sentait que les doigts de Draco s'étaient figés sur son dos en appuyant un peu trop fort pour être agréables. Il osa enfin relever les yeux et capta un regard indéchiffrable de son compagnon.

_Ça y est. Tu as tout gagné, maintenant. Il va te jeter dehors, c'est plus que sûr._

Mais Draco se contenta de se mouiller les lèvres, puis de répondre d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'à son habitude, trahissant ainsi sa gêne. « Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne se voit plus ? » Le cœur de Harry se gela dans sa poitrine. Non, non, non. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber comme ça. Pas juste comme ça !

Draco perçut sa gêne et reprit sa caresse du dos de Harry. Ce dernier pouvait sentir son trouble, car l'effleurement était plus raide que d'ordinaire. Il ferma les yeux, soupira, les rouvrit et Harry put y voir une immense tristesse. « Je n'ai pas envie de le faire. », ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Harry se sentit tellement soulagé par cet aveu qu'il en oublia toute la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et laissa échapper un petit rire qui surprit Draco. Il l'embrassa délicatement avant de lui murmurer. « Moi non plus, je ne veux pas tout arrêter. » Et le blond l'attira dans un baiser plus profond, tandis que ses mains reprenaient leurs touches délicates et se dirigeaient vers le bas de son corps.

Et juste comme ça, tout fut oublié.

* * *

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Ginny donnèrent une interview à La Gazette du Sorcier. Ils y expliquèrent qu'ils étaient séparés depuis des années en secret et qu'ils avaient chacun continué leur vie en restant bons amis. Les journalistes tentèrent de les presser de questions, mais ils tinrent bon et l'entretien en lui-même fut tout à fait satisfaisant.

Excepté qu'il n'y eut pas que l'interview dans les journaux.

Harry s'arrachait les cheveux devant leurs propos déformés et les rumeurs folles que chacun de ces torchons osait lancer. On accusait Ginny d'adultère et de mauvaise mère parce qu'elle avait déclaré avoir un autre compagnon. Lui subissait tantôt le sort de la victime abandonnée par son épouse, tantôt celui du bourreau si horrible qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'un autre.

_Et encore, pour l'instant, personne ne sait que tu es gay. Ou que tu fréquentes Draco Malfoy. Que ça va être drôle quand ils vont l'apprendre. Tu ne vas pas quitter les unes pendant des mois._

Il soupira et se resservit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, l'édition du jour de La Gazette sur les genoux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien il avait bu, mais le sentiment de flou et de chaleur semblait indiquer qu'il avait dépassé son quota habituel. « Tant pis. », se dit-il en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. Il avait besoin d'oublier le carnage.

Il était heureux que ses fils soient à Poudlard. Là-bas, ils seraient protégés de la tempête médiatique. De même, Lily avait été envoyée chez ses grands-parents Weasley, afin de l'éloigner des journalistes en quête de scoop. Ils ne restaient qu'eux dans la tourmente.

_Et Draco ?_

Leur relation s'était quelque peu tendue. Draco était énervé, fermé. Il détestait l'idée de se retrouver une fois de plus sur les feux de la rampe et Harry mourrait de peur à l'idée qu'il finisse par mettre un terme à leurs entrevues. Sa plus grande inquiétude était Scorpius, qui commençait déjà à subir les vengeances imbéciles de certains élèves. Il était pointé du doigt pour être le fils du Mangemort Impuni et se retrouvait projeté au milieu des guerres de Maisons avant même qu'il ait compris le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Heureusement, son amitié avec Albus s'en était trouvée renforcée, de même que les premiers liens qu'il entretenait avec les autres Serpentards.

Mais Draco avait peur. Peur de s'afficher en public. Et cela blessait profondément Harry. Il savait qu'ils devraient bien en passer par là, un jour.

_Ne sois pas si rapide, idiot. Plus tard. Quand les journalistes se seront calmés._

Mais le monde ne leur en laissa pas le choix.

* * *

**oOo**

Harry traversait les couloirs du ministère, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il avait remarqué les regards appuyés qu'on lui lançait comme c'était le cas depuis la révélation de sa séparation avec Ginny et la prononciation officielle de leur divorce quelques jours plus tard. Arrivé à son étage, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à son bureau et en poussa la porte, soulagé d'y trouver un peu de calme.

Sauf que Ron était assis sur une des chaises, entouré de plusieurs Aurors. Et à leurs visages, la nouvelle n'était guère joyeuse. « Harry. » Son ton était glacial, mais le brun y perçut un étrange mélange de colère et de tristesse.

« Tu peux nous expliquer ça ? » Il se leva et tendit à Harry le nouveau numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce dernier retint un hoquet de surprise.

Sur la première page, s'étalait une grande photo de lui embrassant à pleine bouche Draco Malfoy sur son perron.

_Et merde…_


	5. Chapter 5

Les yeux de Harry ne pouvaient se détacher de la couverture du journal. Sur la photo, les deux hommes s'embrassaient, les doigts de Draco jouant avec sa chevelure désordonnée, s'accrochant à ses boucles noires, puis les délaissant pour sa nuque. Ses propres doigts s'étaient glissés dans le dos de son amant, caressant sa chute de reins à travers le doux tissu de ses robes. En temps normal, il aurait souri devant l'affection qui ressortait de cette image. Mais voir sa vie privée exposée à tout le monde sorcier lui donnait envie de vomir.

_Et Draco va partir en courant dès qu'il apprendra ça._

Indifférent aux regards accusateurs, il ouvrit le journal et scruta l'article. Il s'agissait bien entendu d'une nouvelle production de Rita Skeeter. Il se promit intérieurement d'égorger à mains nues ce sale cafard la prochaine fois qu'il le rencontrerait. Une partie de la photo avait été agrandie et on pouvait y distinguer la main gauche de Draco posée sur son bras.

Parmi les écœurantes digressions sur les goûts du célèbre Harry Potter en matière d'hommes, Skeeter pointait du doigt que Mr. Malfoy était un homme marié et référait à son alliance bien visible sur la petite photo, mais s'en donnait surtout à cœur joie sur son brassard. La Marque des Ténèbres dont Draco avait si honte et qu'il tentait de cacher des regards. Maintenant, cette garce appuyait sur ses liens avec Voldemort pendant la guerre et l'emprisonnement de son père à Azkaban. Elle revenait sur son jugement, il y a 18 ans de cela et l'accusait d'avoir ensorcelé Harry pour qu'il le défende.

Pire, elle exigeait une révision de son procès sans le témoignage de Harry Potter afin que Mr. Malfoy paye enfin ses dettes et finisse sa vie dans une cellule.

Quant à leur relation, Skeeter assumait que Harry Potter était sous l'emprise d'un filtre de confusion et que Mr. Malfoy l'utilisait pour tenter de regagner sa place dans la société et faire oublier ce qu'il était vraiment, c'est-à-dire un Mangemort.

La respiration de Harry était coupée par la rage qui s'était emparée de lui. Mais la calomnie suprême le força à s'asseoir, ses jambes tremblantes ne pouvant plus le porter. La colère de Skeeter s'étendait à Scorpius, qu'elle présentait comme un Mangemort en devenir et une menace pour Poudlard.

_Draco va la tuer. Et ensuite, il va te tuer, toi, pour avoir provoqué tout ça._

Il jeta au sol le papier froissé en boule et frappa violemment sur le bureau avec son poing serré. Le bruit résonna dans le lourd silence et Harry sentit la douleur remonter violemment dans son avant-bras.

« Alors. » La voix sombre de Ron le rappela à la réalité. Il s'était levé et se tenait debout, les bras croisés, le visage impassible.

« Alors, quoi ? » cracha Harry, tremblant de rage. « Oui, je sors avec Draco Malfoy et alors ? Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, juste un gosse qui a essayé de survivre pendant la guerre ! Il n'avait même pas 18 ans, merde ! Et il n'a tué personne ! »

D'un geste furieux, il renvoya les autres Aurors, restant seul avec Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il expira longuement pour tenter de se calmer, mais il semblait que rien ne pouvait dissiper sa colère.

« Et… », commença Ron, toujours aussi glacial. « Il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de nous en parler.

Ce sont mes affaires, Ron.

Je croyais qu'on était amis. »

Harry releva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus qui semblaient noyés sous la tristesse. Même si son corps restait raide, Harry comprit que le roux avait mal. Très mal.

_Trahison ! Voilà ce qu'il est en train de se dire. Tu vas réussir à le perdre aussi._

Il serra les dents et se corrigea. Sa voix était redevenue plus douce, mais sa fureur pointait quand même sous le couvert de ses mots calmes. « Excuse-moi, vieux. Je… Je croyais qu'on avait le temps. Je… Je voulais que vous soyez les premiers au courant. Mais… Skeeter. », haleta-t-il, la rage remontant dans sa gorge à l'évocation du cafard.

Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Harry, toujours appuyé sur son bureau. Il détourna le regard de son ami et préféra fixer le mur en face de lui.

« Ça fait combien de temps ? » La question semblait anodine, mais Harry percevait à quel point Ron était bouleversé. Il soupira, tête basse.

« Un peu plus de deux mois. » Le roux tiqua, mais ne répondit rien.

« Ce n'est pas… Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher, je te le jure. Je voulais juste être sûr que c'était sérieux.

Et ça l'est ? » Les prunelles bleues accrochèrent un instant les yeux verts avant de s'en écarter à nouveau.

Ça l'était du moins. » Harry avait l'impression de s'arracher le cœur en disant cela. « Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment il va réagir. Il va sans doute me quitter, maintenant. »

Il se mordilla un instant la lèvre avant de souffler et de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Un lourd silence s'étira autour d'eux. Il sentit alors la main de Ron se poser sur son épaule et la serrer doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser un sourire faux.

_Au moins il essaie de faire des efforts pour toi._

Ron se racla la gorge, puis secoua la tête comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses réflexions. « Je serais là si tu veux en parler. » Puis, il sortit de la pièce sans un mot, laissant Harry se morfondre seul.

**oOo**

Lorsque Draco entra à Ste Mangouste ce jour-là, il fut troublé par le nombre de regards mauvais qu'il reçut, ainsi que les murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage. Il avait l'habitude de l'antipathie, mais avec les années, on le remarquait moins et il lui arrivait parfois de passer plusieurs jours sans remarques désobligeantes sur son comportement pendant la guerre. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. Au temps où il n'était qu'interne et où personne ne lui accordait quelque crédit ou confiance que ce soit.

« Guérisseur Malfoy. » Il se tourna pour croiser le regard de la doyenne Elena Smith. La vieille femme avait toujours la même attitude posée et indéchiffrable, si typique des Sang-Purs. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau et Draco s'exécuta, sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

Elle se rassit à son bureau, tandis que le blond prenait un siège en face d'elle. Un moment de silence passa, où ils s'observèrent tous deux dans les yeux comme pour essayer de déterminer ce que pensait l'autre. Puis Smith se racla la gorge et parla enfin :

« Vous avez lu La Gazette aujourd'hui ? » Le sang de Draco se glaça immédiatement dans ses veines.

Non, non, non ! Tout, mais pas ça !

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec ta chance habituelle, ce sera pire que tout ce que tu as pu imaginer._

Smith lui tendit un exemplaire du journal posé sur son bureau et Draco dut bien admettre que c'était le cas. La photo déclencha une bouffée de rage en lui, qui ne cessa de s'accroître quand il parcourut du regard l'article associé. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit l'attaque lancée contre Scorpius…

_Tu es humilié. Ton nom et ta famille sont humiliés. Et par-dessus tout, ton fils unique est pris dans les retombées. Bravo Draco, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux que ça._

Il déglutit difficilement et reposa le journal d'une main tremblante sur le bureau de la doyenne. Puis, il ferma les yeux, s'agrippa si fort aux bras du fauteuil que les jointures de ses mains en devinrent blanches et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il sentait que Smith ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme.

Puis, il expira un peu trop bruyamment à son goût et rouvrit les paupières, décrochant difficilement ses doigts du cuir. Il fit bouger lentement ses phalanges, récupérant des sensations dans ses mains et fixa son regard sur la doyenne. Cette dernière hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et continua.

« Vous êtes un excellent guérisseur, Mr. Malfoy. Mais avec les circonstances, vous savez… » Elle se lécha les lèvres, réfléchissant à comment annoncer sa terrible décision.

_Pas besoin qu'elle le dise, tu le sais déjà. Tu vas te faire virer de Ste Mangouste parce qu'ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas garder un guérisseur qui n'a plus la confiance de ses patients._

Je vais devoir vous suspendre. » Draco retint un gémissement de douleur à cette phrase.

_Tu le savais, mais ça fait quand mal de l'entendre. _

« C'est temporaire, vous savez. Juste le temps que les choses se calment. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement, comme pour colmater un peu la fissure qu'elle venait de creuser dans le cœur de Draco. « Les guérisseurs Valtred et Collins s'occuperont de vos cas les plus importants. Vous les connaissez et vous savez qu'ils sont parfaitement compétents. Je me chargerai personnellement de vérifier que tous vos autres patients sont efficacement pris en charge.

Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux leur parler avant ? » Draco avait dû rassembler toutes ses forces pour garder sa voix claire, mais il la sentit se briser désespérément sur la fin de sa phrase.

Smith secoua la tête avec un petit sourire triste. « Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Je sais qu'ils vous faisaient confiance, mais avec les annonces de Mme Skeeter, ils pourraient se méfier. Ou au moins leurs familles. Je ne veux pas causer d'esclandres ici, vous comprenez ?

Parfaitement, Madame. » Sa voix était dure et glaciale et il se leva d'un geste brusque, poings serrés de colère retenue.

Il la salua brièvement, reprit son sac et tourna les talons, s'efforçant de marcher aussi droit et fièrement qu'il le pouvait lorsqu'il traversa l'hôpital en sens inverse.

**oOo**

Harry avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Il devait subir en permanence les critiques plus ou moins dissimulées sur ses choix amoureux. Ron s'était refermé sur lui-même, tentant parfois de sourire, voire même de blaguer avec Harry, mais ce dernier sentait bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Malgré, cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir de constater que le roux ne voulait pas perdre leur amitié, quel que soit la trahison que Harry lui avait infligée. Pour ce qui était de Hermione, le Chef des Aurors n'avait pas encore osé affronter son regard désapprobateur, ni rassemblé assez de force pour soutenir la douleur qui passait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le Manoir Malfoy.

Quant à Draco, il n'en avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis le premier article.

_Il te fuit. Il ne veut plus te voir, parce que tu as ruiné ce qui restait de sa vie._

Et effectivement, Draco avait été jeté à terre et piétiné sans pitié par les journaux. Tous les jours, les nouvelles unes le descendaient en flammes. Il était accusé de Magie Noire, d'être toujours fidèle à Voldemort et de se réunir avec d'anciens Mangemorts toujours recherchés par les Aurors afin de préparer de nouvelles attaques sanglantes contre des sorciers innocents. Pire, on disait de lui qu'il utilisait sa fonction de guérisseur à Ste Mangouste afin de pouvoir tranquillement empoisonner et torturer les patients pour son propre amusement. Et d'ailleurs, ce serait pour cette raison qu'il en avait été suspendu.

Harry avait littéralement hurlé de rage quand les journaux avaient étalé sa suspension à la vue de tous et s'étaient mis à y chercher des raisons toutes plus invraisemblables et humiliantes les unes que les autres. Cette damnée doyenne Smith ne devait l'avoir fait que pour protéger la réputation de son hôpital, mais elle avait offert un os de plus à ronger pour ces sales chiens de journalistes.

Lui-même était toujours dépeint comme ensorcelé par ce puissant Mage Noir que Draco semblait être devenu dans l'opinion publique, à tel point que certains commençaient à se demander s'il était acceptable de laisser quelqu'un d'aussi facilement influençable à la tête du Département des Aurors. Mais au moins, cette assertion-là mourrerait d'elle-même devant le nombre de sombres affaires qu'il avait résolues et les témoignages nombreux de ses compétences. Ainsi que le fait qu'il restait Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, même s'il abhorrait ce genre de surnom.

Mais Draco, lui, n'avait personne pour le défendre. Harry tentait de se rassurer en disant qu'il avait déjà vécu une pareille vindicte populaire contre lui à la fin de la guerre, mais il ne pouvait oublier son plus gros point faible. Et les journalistes non plus d'ailleurs…

Scorpius. Son fils unique qu'il chérissait plus que tout, était devenu une cible vivante. Accusé d'avoir participé à des rituels de Magie Noire, de porter la Marque des Ténèbres et toutes choses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres pour un enfant de 11 ans à peine. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir et son estomac se tordait encore plus à la pensée de Draco. Il devait se sentir outrageusement responsable pour la douleur qu'il infligeait à son fils.

Harry tenta d'expirer en fixant le mur en face de son bureau. Il devait se concentrer sur son nouveau cas, mais ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers Draco.

Et ce procès que tous les journalistes, Skeeter en tête, réclamait à grand cri. Un procès sans son témoignage bien entendu, comme il était certainement une poupée entre les mains de ce si talentueux Mage Noir.

_Et un procès qu'il va perdre sans aucun doute dans un climat si hostile… Alors ça fait quoi de se dire que tu vas peut-être envoyer l'homme que tu aimes à Azkaban en laissant derrière lui un pauvre gosse de 11 ans ?_

Il secoua la tête. Non, ce foutu procès n'allait pas arriver. Le Magenmagot n'était pas décidé à rouvrir son cas et tenait bon contre les attaques proférées à son encontre. Il en avait vu d'autres et ne plierait pas. Et tant qu'ils ne décidaient pas de rejuger Draco, celui-ci ne risquait rien. Ou plutôt ne risquait pas d'être envoyé en prison. C'était déjà ça…

Il prit avec méfiance le nouveau numéro de la Gazette que le hibou postier venait de lui apporter et le déplia avec un sourire résigné. Une photo d'Astoria Malfoy donnant une interview s'étalait sur la première page. Lèvres pincés, regard sombre, elle semblait fortement mécontente de se trouver devant tous ces sorciers au sang si peu pur. Les yeux de Harry glissèrent sur la légende et il serra les dents. « Astoria Greengrass répond à quelques questions sur sa séparation avec le Mangemort Draco Malfoy. »

Cette fois, c'était trop pour lui. Il se leva brusquement, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le hall, bien décidé à parler à Draco, puis à détruire totalement le bâtiment de la Gazette du Sorcier pour avoir osé lui faire tant de mal. Après avoir égorgé Skeeter bien sûr…

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le Manoir Malfoy, il fut surpris par le calme qui y régnait. Cela n'était en rien différent de d'habitude, comme la demeure semblait être plongée dans cette quiétude feutrée si propre aux nobles. Mais il avait pris tellement l'habitude du bruit incessant des rumeurs tout autour de lui, qu'il apprécia avec délice ce silence réconfortant.

Un petit elfe de maison qu'il reconnut comme étant Gigha s'inclina devant lui et le conduisit dans un des grands salons du Manoir. Draco y était assis, plongé dans un livre, devant un feu crépitant. Même la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu presque vide sur la petite table à ses côtés n'augurait rien de bon.

« Maître Malfoy, Monsieur Harry Potter est venu vous voir. » Le visage de Draco se releva du livre avec un mouvement sec qui fit craquer sa nuque dans le silence et Harry put voir dans ses yeux brumeux qu'il était ivre. Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et il se demandait comment allait réagir cet homme si froid s'il était libéré de ses inhibitions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » La voix était glaciale, presque dangereuse. Il reposa lourdement le tome sur la table et le choc fit vibrer légèrement la bouteille et le verre qui y était posés.

Je viens te parler. Savoir comment tu vas. »Harry s'efforçait d'être doux et calme. Pas besoin de l'énerver plus que nécessaire.

« Lis les journaux, tu as toute ma vie dedans. », cracha-t-il, mauvais. Il détourna son regard de Harry, pour le plonger sur les flammes qui bruissaient dans la large cheminée. Un lourd silence s'étira et Harry dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire.

_Bien sûr que si, tu sais quoi faire. Foutre le camp, tout simplement. Allez, dégage, c'est tout ce qu'il veut._

« Je voulais savoir aussi… A propos de nous… » Sa voix se cassa, alors qu'il anticipait la réponse de Draco.

« Nous ? » Il se mit à rire, un rire sans joie, bien plus déchirant que des sanglots. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait rire et son cœur se serra quand il comprit à quel point ce son exprimait sa tristesse. Puis, Draco se leva en s'appuyant sur son fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. Il mit quelques secondes à focaliser son regard sur Harry, puis parla d'une voix si sombre et menaçante que le brun ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Il n'y a pas de nous, Harry. Il n'y a plus de nous. C'est fini tout ça. J'ai perdu mon boulot à cause de ce 'nous'. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me suis battu pour être guérisseur et maintenant on me vire sans plus de cérémonies que ça à cause des attaques de cette salope de Skeeter. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai perdu ma femme aussi. Tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur, tu ne peux pas comprendre tout ce qu'implique un divorce pour nous. Mais… Mais… » Il y a des larmes dans sa voix, des larmes déchirantes qui donnait terriblement envie à Harry de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien.

_Même si vous savez très bien tous les deux que c'est faux…_

Draco se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Puis, il murmura si bas que Harry dut faire un pas pour l'entendre. « Vas-t-en, maintenant. »

« Draco… » Sa voix était rauque, brisée. Il lutta pour ne pas lui-même fondre en larmes. « Draco, je t'en supplie. Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre. » Mais l'homme ne se donna même pas la peine de lui accorder, ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

« Je t'aime. » Il le sentit trembler et il se tourna enfin vers lui, paupières ouvertes. Son regard gris semblait totalement perdu.

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu voulais lui dire, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Jolie déclaration, non ? En plein milieu d'une rupture._

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais se reprit avant de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il sembla réorganiser ses pensées avant de reprendre la parole. « Mr. Potter. » Harry tiqua à l'utilisation de son nom de famille. Il ne l'avait plus entendu dans la bouche de Draco depuis Poudlard et leur stupide haine adolescente.

Mais ce n'était plus Draco qui le regardait. C'étaient les yeux mauvais de Malfoy qui perçaient sa chair. « Veuillez quitter tout de suite cette maison. Vous n'y êtes plus le bienvenu. » D'un geste, il invoqua Gigha qui montra la sortie à Harry après une nouvelle courbette. Alors qu'il traversait la porte pour quitter le salon, il entendit Draco s'adresser à un autre elfe de maison. « Assure-toi que la cheminée soit bloquée pour son passage. Je ne veux plus qu'il puisse revenir ici. »

Harry crut que son cœur avait tout simplement explosé, alors qu'il retenait difficilement ses larmes.

**oOo**

Le monde était devenu gris. Pas le gris brillant des yeux de Draco, mais un gris sale et triste qui semblait avoir aspiré toutes les couleurs de l'univers. Harry était devenu un somnambule éveillé. Il lisait et signait distraitement les dossiers que l'on apportait chaque jour sur son bureau, écoutait d'une oreille distraite les rapports de ses Aurors. Il ne s'intéressait même plus à Ron qui semblait s'être à nouveau rapproché de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de son épaule, il n'avait besoin de rien.

_Tu as donné ton cœur à Draco, croyant stupidement que tu allais pouvoir connaître une belle histoire d'amour avec lui. Et le plus douloureusement comique dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'est même pas lui qui te l'a arraché, ce sont ces stupides journalistes qui continuent de jouer avec lui. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de l'avoir poussé dans la tombe…_

Le monde était gris, bien trop gris. Harry n'avait même pas eu la force de tuer Skeeter. Il n'avait plus de force pour rien, d'ailleurs. Il se traînait de pièce en pièce, entouré par toutes ces nuances de gris si terne. Il se sentait brisé, mais ne savait que trop bien que celui qui avait été mis en pièces était Draco.

Draco… Il avait envie de pleurer dès qu'il repensait à lui, à ce dernier moment où ils s'étaient parlés.

« Mr. Potter, veuillez quitter tout de suite cette maison. Vous n'y êtes plus le bienvenu. » Ses derniers mots résonnaient dans sa tête à lui en faire saigner les tympans. Comment en avaient-ils pu arriver là ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à ça. Il y avait eu une suite logique d'événements bien sûr, mais ça n'expliquait rien. Ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi le monde était devenu gris et pourquoi son lit était si vide et froid.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ce soir-là, Kreacher lui tendit une enveloppe marquée du sceau de Poudlard. Il fronça les sourcils en l'ouvrant. Sans aucun doute, c'était encore une remarque contre James.

Son cœur se serra à nouveau. Son fils de 14 ans s'était lancé dans une guerre personnelle contre Draco Malfoy pour avoir osé s'approcher trop près de son père. Il avait beau lui avoir expliqué dans ses lettres qu'ils étaient ensembles parce qu'ils s'aimaient et que Draco n'avait rien de la personne présentée dans les journaux, la haine de James ne semblait pas s'affaiblir pour autant. Lui, si engagé dans la guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter qu'un ancien Serpentard et qui plus est un Mangemort – le monde entier semblant faire fi du Ex – puisse être le nouveau compagnon de son père, le célèbre Harry Potter, égérie des Gryffondors. Ne pouvant s'en prendre directement à Draco, il avait retourné sa rage sur son fils, ne cessant de le torturer dans des farces cruelles. L'humiliant verbalement, détruisant ses affaires, lui jetant des sorts dégradants. Et sa colère se retournait contre les autres Serpentards qui tentaient de défendre l'enfant et même parfois contre son propre frère Albus, qu'il semblait avoir renié pour faire partie de cette Maison si détestable. James avait réuni dans son sillage un groupe d'élèves, la plupart de Gryffondors, mais certains Poufsouffles également, qui menaient des attaques presque ininterrompues contre Scorpius Malfoy et ses compagnons.

Harry recevait presque tous les jours des lettres indignés de ses professeurs qui lui annonçaient que James avait reçu une nouvelle retenue, et qu'il était de plus en plus proche de l'exclusion définitive.

Mais cette lettre-là fit se révulser l'estomac de Harry. McGonagall elle-même s'était donné la peine de l'écrire.

_Harry,_

_Je me permets de vous envoyer cette lettre pour vous demander de venir au plus tôt à Poudlard. James a dépassé les bornes avec lesquelles il flirtait dangereusement depuis trop longtemps. Il a jeté un sort qui a presque tué Scorpius Malfoy. Ce dernier est heureusement toujours vivant et à l'infirmerie sous les bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh. _

_Mais nous devons parler le plus rapidement possible des conséquences d'un tel acte de votre fils._

_Cordialement, _

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard._


	6. Chapter 6

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Harry passait la cheminée du bureau de la directrice. Si cette dernière avait été surprise par sa soudaine apparition, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et reposa calmement sa plume sur son portoir. Puis, elle referma le document sur lequel elle écrivait et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

Elle lui tendit une main ridée en souriant, et Harry la serra fermement. Il lui semblait presque que Minerva McGonagall était protégée par un quelconque sort des caprices du temps, tant son visage semblait identique à celui de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il émanait d'elle le poids des âges et la sagesse qu'elle en avait retirée. Un sentiment de bienveillance stricte, qui convenait parfaitement à son poste.

Les salutations terminées, elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et d'un geste, invita Harry à faire de même. Tandis que ce dernier s'asseyait, le regard de la vieille femme se noircit et son posture se raidit dangereusement. Pour un peu, Harry se serait senti de retour à Poudlard, obligé de faire face à son professeur mécontent après un de ses bien trop nombreux contournements du règlement.

« A propos de James. » commença McGonagall, qui avait définitivement perdu toute sa bonne humeur. « Vous savez à quel point il s'est investi dans la stupide bataille qui oppose la Maison de Gryffondor à celle de Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec cette querelle, quand bien même j'étais la directrice de Gryffondor. » Elle soupira longuement, puis reprit.

« Le problème, c'est que James a quitté le domaine des farces plus ou moins sympathiques pour tomber dans la méchanceté pure et dure, voire même la cruauté envers Scorpius Malfoy. Il l'accuse des mêmes maux que son père et ne semble pas digérer votre… » Elle se racla la gorge, presque gênée d'aborder le sujet. « Histoire personnelle. », ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Il avait déjà été envoyé en retenue pour ses exactions, je suppose que vous en avez été informé ? » Harry hocha simplement la tête, mâchoires serrées. Elle le fixa un instant avant de reprendre.

« Le problème est qu'il a jeté hier un sort à Scorpius Malfoy. Un sort très grave qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître et que je peux vous assurer qui n'a jamais été enseigné ici. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle hésitait à continuer.

« Un sort de Magie Noire, Harry. Videntrailles. »

Harry frémit à l'évocation de ce nom. Videntrailles était un sale sort. Un très sale sort même. Il faisait sortir les viscères de la victime hors de son corps. Douloureux, répugnant et mortel. Parfait pour un Mage Noire, en quelque sorte. Mais, quelque chose clochait. Comment James pouvait-il en avoir eu connaissance ? Et comment lui-même s'en souvenait-il aussi bien ? Videntrailles faisait partie de la liste des sorts de Magie Noire qu'il avait appris pendant son entraînement d'Auror afin de les connaître et de pouvoir peut-être les éviter, voire les contrer sur le terrain. Mais son entraînement commençait à se faire vieux et il était persuadé d'avoir vu lui-même récemment les actions de Videntrailles. Puis la révélation le frappa durement.

_Le Cas Dorian Wagner ! Ce sort était un des préférés de ce foutu Mage Noir. Et l'affaire s'est déroulée il y a moins d'un an. Il aurait suffi que James se glisse dans ton bureau et fouille dans tes papiers…_

Il déglutit difficilement. Merde, merde et merde ! Il avait attrapé à plusieurs reprises ses enfants dans son bureau. Malgré tous les sorts de protection qu'il y installait, sa descendance semblait toujours trouver un moyen de s'y introduire quand même, fascinée par la seule pièce de la maison qui lui était interdite.

_Je t'avais bien dit d'installer des protections spéciales, mais comme d'habitude, tu as cru en la pureté et l'innocence de tes enfants. Bravo, Harry, très professionnel tout ça._

Il soupira et se décida enfin à croiser le regard de McGonagall. Elle semblait se douter qu'il était impliqué dans l'apprentissage d'un tel sort par James, mais eut l'obligeance de ne pas le questionner.

_Pour l'instant. Ça va te retomber dessus, un jour ou l'autre, tu verras._

« Heureusement, continua-t-elle, James n'avait pas le talent et la maturité suffisante pour réussir un tel sort. Sa version avortée a néanmoins largement entaillé le ventre de Scorpius Malfoy et a même déplacé certains de ses organes internes. Mais Mrs Pomfresh a veillé à tout remettre en place et son père lui-même a procédé à ses propres vérifications en tant que guérisseur. Il est désormais hors de danger et ne devrait pas garder de trop grosses cicatrices. »

Mais il va en garder. La dernière partie muette de la phrase de la directrice semblait résonner bien plus fort dans les oreilles de Harry que chacun de ses autres mots. Scorpius allait garder des cicatrices à cause de James. A cause d'un Potter. Draco ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Harry toussota pour se donner une contenance et se leva. « Je vais profiter d'être ici pour parler à James. Je vous assure qu'il va comprendre cette fois-ci. » Son regard se durcit et McGonagall hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Elle repoussa sa chaise et serra doucement la main de Harry par-dessus le bureau. « Harry, murmura-t-elle, inquiète, j'aurais dû renvoyer James pour une action pareille. Je ne devrais pas, mais je lui laisse une dernière chance. Par contre, s'il recommence… » Harry fronça les sourcils et répondit sèchement. « S'il refait la moindre bêtise, je m'occuperai personnellement de le ramener à la maison pour l'envoyer chez les moldus. »

« Sans baguette. », termina-t-il durement. Mcgonagall le fixa quelques instants avant d'ajouter. « Et pour ce qui est des sorts,… » Mais Harry la coupa immédiatement. « C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas assez protégé mes dossiers. Je veillerais à ce que cela n'arrive plus. » Il se lécha la lèvre, mal à l'aise. « Je suis désolé pour Scorpius, je ne voulais pas… »

Mcgonagall tapota gentiment sur son bras pour le rassurer. « Je te fais confiance, Harry. » Le tutoiement rassurant le fit sourire légèrement et il hocha la tête avant de sortir de son bureau.

Le temps d'arriver au septième étage, la rage de Harry avait atteint des sommets et il se demandait comment il se retiendrait de frapper son propre fils quand il le verrait.

« Harry Potter ? » La Grosse Dame le regarda un long moment avec incrédulité, avant de sourire largement. « Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? » Harry força un sourire calme, mais sa voix trembla de colère à peine retenue. « Puis-je entrer ? Je sais que je n'ai pas le mot de passe, mais…

Vous devez parler à James. » La peinture fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres, contrariée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait une chose pareille. Pauvre Scorpius. » Elle poussa un soupir accablé, que Harry trouva un peu trop théâtral à son goût. Puis, le tableau pivota dans un grincement, révélant l'accès à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il le remercia brièvement et traversa la brèche dans le mur.

La pièce ne semblait pas avoir changé le moins du monde, bien que 20 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière visite de Harry. Les teintures rouge et or brillaient sous la lumière du feu ronronnant dans le grand âtre. Couchés sur le canapé, assis sur des chaises ou simplement installés sur le sol, une dizaine d'élèves de tous les âges discutaient, riaient, jouaient aux cartes, voire se disputaient à grands cris, emplissant la salle d'un bruissement rassurant. Pendant un bref instant, Harry eut l'impression d'être retombé en enfance et s'attendait même à apercevoir un Ron adolescent descendre de son dortoir en baillant ou une jeune Hermione penchée sur d'innombrables livres de cours. Pour Harry, c'était comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage.

« C'est Harry Potter ! » Le silence s'abattit brusquement dans la pièce et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, stupéfaits. Puis des murmures fascinés commencèrent à s'élever et Harry sentit une pointe de fierté percer dans son cœur. Il avait beau détester sa renommée, il était étonnamment agréable d'être reconnu comme un grand Gryffondor par sa propre Maison. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux flatteries.

« Je suis venu voir James. » Ses mots tombèrent comme des blocs de glace, refroidissant immédiatement l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la salle commune. Tous les regards se détachèrent instantanément de lui pour venir se fixer un jeune garçon brun couché en travers d'un fauteuil.

Harry vit distinctement un frisson parcourir le corps de son fils. Une fille qui devait avoir son âge tapota son bras dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Puis James qui semblait s'être figé sur place, se remit à respirer et parvint même à articuler un mot. « Papa ?

Suis-moi. » Harry n'attendit même pas la réponse de James avant de faire volte-face. Il sortit de la salle et s'appuya contre le mur, bras croisés, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Il ne fit même pas attention au regard compatissant de La Grosse Dame.

Puis James apparut enfin, tête basse et épaules voutées, dans l'attitude d'un condamné à mort allant à l'échafaud. Harry le fixa un instant, lèvres serrées, puis lui fit signe de l'accompagner. Ils marchèrent dans un silence pesant jusqu'à un couloir tranquille.

Là, avant même que James ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Harry plaqua violemment son fils contre le mur. La tête de James cogna avec un bruit sourd contre la pierre et il retint un gémissement. « Alors. Explique-moi tout. » Sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure dangereux qui n'augurait rien de bon. James tenta de se libérer de sa prise, mais le Chef des Aurors le repoussa durement contre le mur froid. Finalement, il soupira, yeux baissés, incapable de croiser le regard de Harry.

« C'est le fils de cette ordure de Mangemort. C'est juste un putain de Malfoy. » Harry se retint difficilement de le frapper et dut mobiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas crier.

_Dis-toi que tu es au travail et que c'est un interrogatoire. On ne tue pas les suspects, Harry._

« Je suis amoureux de cette ordure de Mangemort, comme tu le dis si bien. Et Draco n'a jamais adhéré aux actes de Voldemort. Il a peut-être fait des erreurs dans le passé, mais maintenant c'est juste un homme qui veut vivre en paix.

Tu parles, ouais. J'arrive pas à croire que tu baises avec lui. Il doit super bien te sucer pour que tu le défendes comme ça. »

Cette fois, la gifle partit toute seule. Si forte que James tomba à terre, des larmes dans les yeux. Le regard de Harry s'était fait plus noir que jamais et il respirait difficilement, luttant pour se souvenir que ce gamin arrogant était son propre fils et pas un insecte qu'il pouvait écraser sous sa botte.

_Et pourtant, tu en crèves d'envie de l'écraser, ce petit con._

« Et Scorpius ? Tu vas me dire qu'à 11 ans, il a mérité que tu essayes de le tuer ? » James resta silencieux un moment, le temps de réprimer ses sanglots. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main, avant de reprendre son air buté qui donnait tant envie à Harry de le frapper.

« C'est un Malfoy. Il va grandir comme son père et son grand-père. On dirait que tu as oublié tout ce que ton 'Draco' t'a fait quand vous étiez à Poudlard.

Ce sont mes affaires, James. Et je doute que Scorpius t'ait jamais attaqué.

Je te rappelle que tu as failli buter ton cher Mangemort. »

Harry attrapa son propre poignet pour empêcher son poing de s'abattre sur James. Il respira longuement avant de répondre, glacial.

« Oui. Et je m'en veux tous les jours de l'avoir fait. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce que ça fait de tuer quelqu'un, James. Et je te souhaite de ne jamais avoir à le faire. » Il s'arrêta un instant, pour laisser à son fils le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis, il reprit d'une voix sombre.

« En tout cas, tu as tout gagné. Tu vas rester ici pour les vacances de Noël et je ne suis même pas sûr que je veux te voir pour le Réveillon. Et, ajouta-il alors que James ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, ne t'attends pas à ce que ta mère soit d'un avis différent. Tu as failli tuer un enfant, par Merlin ! »

James serra les mâchoires et se roula en boule contre le mur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux bruns, mais Harry se doutait que c'était plus à cause de sa punition que d'une quelconque culpabilité pour Scorpius. Malgré tout, il sentit un instant son cœur se serrer devant cette vision, mais se rappela les phrases blessantes de James à son encontre et à celle de Draco. Cela suffit à réveiller sa colère.

« De plus, si j'entends encore ne serait-ce qu'une simple critique sur ton comportement, je me ferais un plaisir de briser moi-même ta baguette et de t'expédier dans un internat moldu. » Le corps de son fils trembla sous un sanglot et Harry lutta pour prononcer sa dernière phrase. « Suis-je clair ? »

Le visage de James se dégagea de ses mains et il leva des yeux rouges et vitreux vers Harry. Il hocha tristement la tête et Harry dut s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait mal dans tout son cœur de père de faire pleurer ainsi son fils, mais James ne méritait que trop sa punition. Il exhala un profond soupir et clôt la discussion d'une voix presque calme. « A ton âge, moi aussi je détestais les Serpentards. Mais il faut que tu dépasses ça, James. Dans la vie réelle, ce sont aussi des humains et ils sont capables de plus de bonnes choses que les Gryffondors ne peuvent l'imaginer. » Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et partit avant de craquer et de s'agenouiller pour le bercer contre son torse.

Tout à ses pensées, il traversa les grands couloirs de Poudlard sans même prendre garde aux exclamations étonnées sur son passage. Les élèves semblaient se figer sur place et le regarder avec des yeux ronds en se pinçant pour savoir si c'était un rêve. Si le grand et célèbre Harry Potter était bien devant eux. Harry grogna. La célébrité encore et toujours. Cette garce de célébrité qui l'avait fait rompre avec Draco. Sans le savoir, ses pensées l'avaient mené devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Harry réprima un frisson. Au cours de ses années à Poudlard, il avait malheureusement appris à connaître cette pièce presque autant que son propre dortoir. Il soupira un instant, puis poussa la porte. Il devait voir Scorpius, s'assurer qu'il aille bien et que son crétin de fils n'avait rien causé d'irréparable. Il traversa le long couloir, cherchant du regard le lit du garçon.

Et se figea sur place en croisant deux yeux gris menaçants.

**oOo**

Draco était chez lui, plongé dans un des vieux livres écornés de la bibliothèque du Manoir. Privé de son travail et de son fils, il se sentait inutile et s'ennuyait fermement. Il aurait bien rendu visite à Pansy ou Blaise, mais il n'avait aucune envie de devoir affronter leurs piques assassines sur sa relation avec le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et les conséquences désastreuses qui en avaient découlées.

_Enfin relation, c'est un grand mot, vu que tu l'as jeté dehors et interdit qu'il revienne._

Il ferma les yeux et contint son envie de fondre en larmes. Il avait été un idiot. Un stupide idiot. Il avait repoussé la seule chose bien qui lui restait dans cet enfer médiatique. De toute manière, qu'ils soient toujours ensembles ou non, les journalistes ne le lâcheraient pas et continueraient de baver sur lui et sa famille. Et désormais, Harry lui manquait terriblement.

Il aurait vendu son manoir et jeté l'intégralité de son coffre à Gringotts pour revenir en arrière, à cette soirée où il était trop ivre pour penser correctement et où il avait commis une des pires erreurs de sa vie d'adulte. Renvoyer la seule personne, autre que son fils unique, apte à lui donner du bonheur. « Je t'aime. » Les mots de Harry résonnaient dans sa tête jusqu'à le rendre fou. S'il pouvait mettre la main sur un retourneur de temps, il remonterait à cet exact moment et au lieu de le repousser, il se lèverait et l'embrasserait à pleine bouche. Il avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais maintenant que leur relation était finie et qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis des jours, il devait bien avouer qu'il l'aimait aussi.

_Sauf que c'est fini, maintenant. Et c'est de ta faute. Comme d'habitude, tu as tout fait foiré, espèce d'idiot._

Il avait envie de crier que non, les vrais responsables de ce fiasco étaient les journalistes, sa petite voix intérieure avait une fois de plus raison. Il avait commis une erreur et devait bien vivre avec ça. Pourtant au fil des jours, sa fierté s'était effilochée et il savait que bientôt, il aurait amassé assez de courage, ou de désespoir, pour aller le trouver, s'excuser et lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Ou du moins, c'était la situation avant qu'il reçoive cette fameuse lettre de McGonagall.

Scorpius subissait depuis la rentrée des attaques de la part de ces stupides Gryffondors qui ne voyait en lui qu'une cible facile pour calmer leurs envies de vengeances contre les Mangemorts. Mais depuis la révélation de sa relation avec Harry, son propre fils James s'était mis en tête d'humilier Scorpius. Draco n'avait reçu que trop de lettres de ses professeurs, lui racontant les farces cruelles de ce maudit Gryffondor et de sa troupe. Scorpius, lui, ne lui en avait jamais touché mot et avait toujours évité les insinuations qu'il glissait dans ses lettres. Et Draco ne pouvait cesser de se demander s'il refusait de s'en ouvrir à lui par fierté ou par peur de représailles si son père entrait dans le jeu.

Mais cette lettre. Cette lettre ! Draco en avait presque perdu l'équilibre en la lisant. Il avait dû se raccrocher au dossier du fauteuil et se concentrer sur sa respiration pour reprendre contenance. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, McGonagall s'était gardée de lui annoncer immédiatement l'attaque contre son fils, et avait préféré attendre qu'il soit hors de danger pour lui envoyer un parchemin.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent la lecture de la lettre, Draco était à Poudlard, marchant en direction de l'infirmerie, réprimant au mieux son envie de courir et ignorant superbement les regards dégoutés qu'on lui lançait sur son passage. Le reste du monde pouvait bien disparaître que ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui à ce moment précis. Il ouvrit en grand les portes de l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter les personnes qui s'y trouvaient et lança un regard glacial en direction de Mrs Pomfresh. Arrivé au chevet de son fils, il retint un glapissement à voir la chair de sa chair allongée blême sur un lit d'hôpital.

Il s'inclina et embrassa délicatement le petit front. Scorpius bougea dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il caressa doucement sa joue, retenant ses propres larmes.

_Et s'il était mort ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?_

Il frissonna à cette pensée et se dit qu'il aurait probablement tué James avec le sort de Magie Noire le plus douloureux qu'il puisse trouver avant de se suicider. Non. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait fait et il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à y réfléchir. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que Scorpius soit vivant et hors de danger. Il lutta pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et prit enfin conscience du fait que Mrs Pomfresh l'observait à quelques pas du lit. Mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, concentré sur son fils.

Il repoussa les draps sur le côté et entrouvrit la chemise de Scorpius, révélant ainsi la peau claire. Il suivit du bout des doigts les cicatrices en fronçant les sourcils. « Quel sort ? » Il s'était adressé à l'infirmière de son ton froid et assuré de guérisseur, sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers elle.

« Videntrailles », répondit faiblement Mrs Pomfresh et le cœur de Draco s'arrêta. « Heureusement, Mr. Potter n'est pas arrivé à le maitriser et ses organes ont à peine bougé. » Draco leva sèchement la main pour la faire taire et sortit sa baguette. Il prononça une formule à voix basse et un jet de lumière vert en jaillit. Il le pointa vers le torse de Scorpius et le rayon se dispersa contre la peau, illuminant la chair d'un fin halo verdâtre. Draco secoua légèrement la tête. L'infirmière avait raison, il n'avait pas de dommages internes.

Par contre, pour les cicatrices…

Il serra les mâchoires, impuissant. Aucun sort ne pourrait les effacer totalement et Scorpius allait porter ces marques toute sa vie.

_Tout comme toi. Et c'est aussi à cause d'un Potter d'ailleurs._

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ça, et préféra tirer une chaise et s'asseoir à côté de Scorpius pour le veiller. Mrs Pomfresh hocha la tête et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Les heures passèrent et Scorpius se réveilla enfin. Il bougea lentement dans son lit, paupières ouvertes, tentant de se focaliser sur le monde réel. La main de Draco serra immédiatement la sienne et il vit le sourire rassurant de son père, penché au-dessus de lui.

_Scorpius, le seul être au monde qui peut te faire sourire comme ça._

« Papa ? », demanda le garçon d'une voix faible et Draco répondit par un « Je suis là. » chaleureux en pressant la petite main. Selon la tradition, il aurait dû apprendre à son fils à le vouvoyer et à l'appeler Père, mais il avait préféré être simplement Papa. Il ne voulait pas que Scorpius ressente la même froideur et la même crainte que lui par rapport à son propre père. Astoria avait crié et menacé Scorpius de tous les maux s'il osait l'appeler Maman ou simplement la tutoyer. Cela avait causé que son fils était beaucoup plus proche de lui que de sa mère, ce qui facilitait un peu l'acceptation de son brusque départ.

Ils avaient parlé un long moment avant que Scorpius ne se laisse retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Draco avait dû rassurer son fils sur son état, lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire contre ce sort et qu'il n'était surtout pas en colère contre lui. Peu après que son fils se soit rendormi, Draco avait lui-même fermé les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Scorpius dormait encore. Il se leva pour embrasser à nouveau son front et ramassa ses affaires. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Mrs. Pomfresh pour que Scorpius puisse retourner dans son dortoir dès son réveil et par conséquent, il n'avait plus besoin de rester. Alors qu'il remettait sa cape sur ses épaules, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

Et Harry Potter entra dans la pièce.

**oOo**

_Alors, juste pour répondre à 2,3 reviews : _

_James va être sévèrement puni par McGonagall, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Par contre, elle fait une faveur à Harry en ne l'expulsant pas immédiatement et elle-même s'en veut de faire ça._

_De plus, James ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'impliquait le sort. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a 14 ans et donc aucune cervelle. Je ne cherche pas à le défendre, juste à expliquer pourquoi on ne peut pas le punir trop durement._

_Enfin, pour les excuses, il faut laisser passer le temps pour que James réflechisse à ses actes. Harry ne peut pas simplement le traîner à l'infirmerie, parce qu'elles seraient forcément fausses et motivées par la peur de Draco._

_Et enfin, un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos réactions._


	7. Chapter 7

_Enfin le chapitre suivant :) Je suis infiniment désolée, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. Il me reste sans doute encore 2 chapitres pour finir cette fic, mais je ne peux pas vous prédire quand j'aurais le temps de les écrire. Toutes mes excuses par avance.  
_

**oOo**

Il y eut un moment de flottement désagréable, un de ces instants de silence lourds où l'on donnerait tout pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans jamais se retourner. Les prunelles grises de Draco s'étaient plantées dans celles de Harry, aussi glaciales que le vent arctique. Harry combattit sa terrible envie de s'avancer et d'embrasser les fines lèvres pâles qui se pressaient l'une contre l'autre en une mince ligne de colère. Pourtant, même si nulle chaleur ne transparaissait dans l'attitude rigide de Draco, Harry ne put réprimer un maigre sourire, heureux de revoir son ancien amant.

_Tu sens comme il te manque ? Tu sens à quel point tu désires courir vers lui pour sentir la pression de ses bras autour de toi et la douceur de sa peau pâle sous tes mains ?_

Mais Harry se retint. Il n'avait plus aucun droit de toucher ce corps désormais. Il combattit la brusque tristesse qui l'envahit et se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête auquel le blond répondit sèchement.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Draco resserra brusquement les mâchoires et une étincelle de douleur passa dans son regard froid. « Ça va. Il va retourner en cours dès demain. » Il avala difficilement sa salive et Harry pouvait deviner son malaise dans le léger tic de ses mains. « Mais il gardera des cicatrices. »

Il détourna brusquement la tête et s'avança à pas raides vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Mais la main de Harry avait bougé d'elle-même et s'était resserrée sur le bras droit du blond. Les yeux gris glissèrent le long de sa prise avant de remonter pour défier Harry.

Mais Harry ne le lâcha pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit, se cognant contre les parois de son crâne à l'en rendre fou. « Ne pars pas, pitié, ne pars pas. » Il avait murmuré ces mots comme une prière, audible seulement pour eux.

Les doigts de Draco se posèrent sur la main de Harry et la décolla lentement de son bras. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard durant tout son mouvement silencieux. Puis Harry le dépassa sans un mot et sortit de l'infirmerie, suivi par son ancien compagnon.

Il le conduisit dans un patio reculé. La plupart des élèves semblait être en cours et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Harry s'assit sur les vielles pierres de la coursive et lissa ses robes en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots.

Ce fut Draco qui les trouva pour lui. Il prit doucement la mâchoire de Harry dans la paume de sa main et la remonta pour que leurs yeux s'accrochent à nouveau. Puis, il posa gentiment ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Pas un baiser, non, mais une caresse délicate et légère, comme celle qu'ils avaient partagée dans ce café près du quai 9 ¾. Le cerveau de Harry semblait s'être arrêté, mais ses sens parlèrent à sa place. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de Draco, quémandant leur entrée. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'apprivoisant à nouveau. Puis, le baiser se fit plus sauvage, plus brouillon.

Bientôt, le dos de Draco était plaqué violemment contre un mur de pierre, Harry appuyé sur lui, embrassant, mordillant et caressant de sa langue ou de ses doigts la moindre parcelle de chair que le blond pouvait lui offrir. Il avait l'impression de brûler de passion et de désir refoulés. Draco était là, tout contre lui, grognant de plaisir sous ses assauts, répondant à chacune de ses caresses. Peut-être, juste peut-être, avaient-ils encore une chance.

Mais il sentit les mains froides le repousser à grand-peine, presque à contrecœur. Le regard de Draco s'était fait sombre, presque blessé. « Je ne peux pas. » Harry recula doucement et prit le visage pointu entre ses doigts, l'étudiant avec l'avidité d'un naufragé se raccrochant à la dernière pièce de bois flottant dans l'océan. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre. Pas maintenant qu'il lui avait montré qu'il le voulait encore.

« Harry. » La voix était redevenue égale, mais Harry pouvait sentir sa souffrance comme un écho à la sienne. « Tu me manques » Son cœur manqua un battement à ces mots et il s'avança pour capturer une fois de plus ses lèvres. Mais un doigt se posa sur sa bouche, le contraignant à l'inaction. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensembles. »

_Ça fait mal, hein ? Peut-être plus même que lorsqu'il était ivre. Parce que désormais, c'est une décision réfléchie et censée qu'il prend._

« Je suis désolé. » Harry caressa les contours des yeux pâles, désespérant de ne pouvoir chasser les larmes qui y brillaient. Mais Draco continua. « J'aurais pu accepter la haine de tout le Monde Sorcier contre moi. Je l'ai déjà subie. Mais Scorpius… » Sa voix se brisa et il soupira pour se redonner une contenance. « Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui représente un danger pour lui. Et toi, ta famille… Vous en êtes un.» Harry s'était figé sur place. Plus aucune pensée ne pouvait traverser son esprit. Cette fois, il avait vraiment perdu Draco. A cause de James…

Il sentit les lèvres du blond se poser une dernière fois sur les siennes en un baiser chaste.

_Un baiser d'adieu._

Puis Draco se dégagea de sa prise et partit sans se retourner.

**oOo**

Harry rentra chez lui, sans y penser. La scène de sa dernière rencontre avec Draco ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit, plus clair même que la réalité qu'il l'entourait. Il se dirigea vers la cave, ignorant les remarques de Kreacher et attrapa la première bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui lui tombait sous la main.

_Bonne idée, ça. Boire jusqu'à l'inconscience va résoudre tous tes problèmes._

Il ignora les remarques désobligeantes de sa conscience, déboucha la bouteille avec un sort et considéra une seconde l'idée de prendre un verre. Puis, il soupira et attaqua le liquide ambré à même le goulot. L'alcool lui brûla la bouche avec la même force qu'un tisonnier s'insinuant en lui jusqu'à son estomac. Pourtant, au fil des gorgées, la sensation de feu s'atténua, chassée par un calme reposant. Sa tête tournait et il se força à s'asseoir à même le sol de la cave. Les pierres froides contrastaient durement avec la chaleur du Whisky Pur Feu, mais il les remarqua à peine. Seul comptait le brouillard apaisant de l'ivresse. Là, il n'y avait plus de peine, ni de douleur. Il n'y avait plus d'enfants inconscients dépassés par leurs petits jeux cruels. Il n'y avait plus d'anciens amants qui vous rejettent au loin, brisant votre cœur en une multitude de petits fragments de glace. Il n'y avait plus de journalistes avides de malheur qui vous poursuivent pour pouvoir échanger vos larmes contre de l'or. Non, il n'y avait plus rien. Si ce n'était la douce sensation de flotter entre deux mondes, de se ficher le temps de quelques heures, des devoirs et des conséquences. De se ficher du passé, comme du futur.

Les yeux fermés, Harry finit par s'endormir sur le sol poussiéreux, serrant fièrement contre lui sa bouteille presque vide.

« Harry ! » Le cri avait percé la barrière de ses tympans pour venir résonner dans son cerveau malade, entraînant dans sa suite la nausée et la douleur. Harry réprima un gémissement et garda les yeux clos, espérant naïvement que s'il l'ignorait, son écœurement finirait par l'oublier.

_Tskhh, une gueule de bois à presque 40 ans. Tu vas t'amuser avec les retombées, abruti._

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua durement. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux avec difficulté pour ne voir que des ombres grisâtres et déformées qui ne faisaient qu'amplifier son mal de tête. Quelqu'un reposa doucement ses lunettes sur son nez et sa vision s'améliora nettement.

Hermione se tenait agenouillée devant lui, l'inquiétude lui dévorant son visage et creusant un peu plus ses fines rides. Distraitement, elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux bouclés qui cachait ses yeux et la replaça derrière son oreille. Dans son brouillard, Harry nota que sa chevelure était coiffée en une queue de cheval lâche d'où s'échappaient plusieurs boucles brunes teintées de blanc.

« Harry. » Sa voix se voulait douce et rassurante, mais transpirait son angoisse. Elle caressa la joue de son meilleur ami tout en poursuivant. « On essaie de te joindre depuis hier soir, mais tu ne répondais pas chez toi et personne ne t'avait vu au ministère. On a fini par s'inquiéter et… Oh mon dieu, dans quel état tu es ! C'est à cause de James, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais. C'est juste un adolescent et… »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il préférait se concentrer sur se relever en position assise malgré ses articulations douloureuses et tenter de réprimer son envie grandissante de vomir. Par Merlin, quand était-il devenu si vieux ?

Hermione l'aida doucement à se caler contre le mur glacé. Elle lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et se leva, gravissant rapidement les escaliers en direction du reste de la maison. Elle revint bientôt avec une flasque bleutée que le brun reconnut immédiatement comme étant une potion de sobriété. Son corps répondit immédiatement à la possibilité d'être libéré de l'étau qui serrait de plus en plus son crâne, et arracha presque le flacon de la main de son amie. Il le but avec ferveur et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit déchirer lentement la brume qui le recouvrait.

Le goût atroce de la potion s'éternisait sur sa langue, mais il n'en avait cure, préférant saisir le bras de Hermione et se relever en s'appuyant sur elle. Elle le dévisagea presque cliniquement en pinçant les lèvres, partagée entre l'envie de lui crier dessus pour avoir bu jusqu'à l'évanouissement et la peur de ce qui avait causé ce geste. Elle rajusta les robes de Harry et l'entraîna doucement dans l'escalier.

« Ginny t'attend au Terrier. Vous devez parler de James. »

**oOo**

Heureusement, Hermione ne faillissait jamais à ses devoirs d'amie et indiqua à un Ron et une Ginny inquiets que Harry était simplement malade et qu'il n'y avait nul besoin d'en discuter plus longtemps. Pourtant, le brun vit dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et de son ex-femme qu'ils ne croyaient pas un traître mot des dires de Hermione. Mais tous préférèrent clore le sujet, insignifiant face au réel problème qu'ils devaient aborder.

Harry serra la main de Ron, embrassa Ginny sur la joue et prit place dans un des vieux fauteuils du salon, tout en refusant le café proposé. Il se retint à grand peine de se masser les tempes et préféra occuper ses mains en les croisant sur ses genoux.

Un moment de flottement malsain s'étira entre eux, puis Ginny se racla la gorge et entama enfin la conversation.

« Je suis allée voir James hier soir. Apparemment tu étais déjà passé et tu l'avais proprement terrifié en le menaçant de le transformer en moldu. Mais je comprends ta réaction et je suis entièrement d'accord avec ta punition. J'ai parlé avec McGonagall et elle m'a dit quelles mesures elle comptait prendre envers lui. Il va avoir des travaux à faire tous les week-ends jusqu'à la fin de l'année, verra ses sorties à Pré-Au-Lard interdites jusqu'à nouvel ordre et… »

Elle se lécha les lèvres et jeta un regard en coin à Harry comme si elle s'attendait à le voir lui sauter à la gorge dès la fin de sa phrase.

« Et il est officiellement destitué de son poste de Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et interdit d'en faire partie. Jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. »

Elle avala une gorgée de café pour faire passer la grimace de dégout qui avait déformé ses lèvres fines. Harru déglutit difficilement, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal, son sang devenu brûlant courant à travers ses muscles bandés prêts à attaquer. Il avait presque l'impression que c'était lui-même qui recevait cette punition. Il avait envie de hurler que c'était injuste, qu'on ne pouvait pas punir James aussi durement, que le Quidditch était décidément trop important pour qu'on le lui ôte ainsi.

Mais il se rappela du sort de Magie Noire que James avait utilisé. Un sort destiné à tuer aussi douloureusement que possible. Un sort lancé contre un enfant innocent. Un sort lancé contre Scorpius, le fils unique de Draco. Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement. C'était normal que McGonagall fasse cela. Pour n'importe quel autre élève, cela aurait signifié son renvoi pur et simple. Mais elle faisait une faveur à Harry, une faveur qui la dérangeait elle-même, choquant son sens de la justice et de l'équité. Elle faisait ça pour lui, pour que son fils puisse avoir une excellente éducation, pour qu'il puisse un jour peut-être, être un sorcier adulte et réfléchi.

Le bannissement permanent de l'équipe de Quidditch était à la fois un moindre mal et la punition la plus douloureuse qu'elle pouvait infliger à James. Tous savaient à quel point il aimait voler, et ce dès son plus jeune âge. Harry avait mis un point d'honneur à offrir le plus tôt possible un balai à ses enfants et à leur apprendre toutes ses petites techniques d'ancien Attrapeur.

James avait toujours montré un réel talent dans les airs, mais Harry avait toujours senti son malaise devant les qualités de ses parents, qui étaient, l'une, une talentueuse Poursuiveuse professionnelle désormais reconvertie dans le journalisme sportif, l'autre, ni plus ni moins que le légendaire Attrapeur de Poudlard qui n'avait presque jamais échoué à attraper le Vif d'Or et qui, à presque 40 ans, faisait encore trembler même les plus jeunes employés du Ministère lors des rencontres amicales inter-départementales. Oui, James avait toujours souffert de son hérédité et était bien décidé à prouver ses talents sur un balai au monde, à ses parents et surtout à lui-même. Avec cette punition, McGonagall frappait en plein dans son talon d'Achille et elle le savait pertinemment.

Harry soupira longuement. Il fallait au moins espérer que James se tienne tranquille et que sa rancœur ne le fasse pas grandir en un homme aigri, incapable de respecter une autorité qu'il considèrerait abusive.

_Vous allez avoir du boulot pour le calmer. Il va certainement commencer par vous détester et ne surtout pas reconnaître qu'il est en tort. Comme tout adolescent buté dont on vient de briser les ambitions…_

Ginny attendit de voir son ex-mari se détendre et assimiler l'information avant de poursuivre, un peu plus calme.

« Pour ce qui est de la punition familiale, je pense aussi que James ne doit pas revenir pour Noël et, plus généralement, ne pas remettre un pied ni chez toi, ni chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il réfléchisse vraiment à ses actes et s'excuse sincèrement auprès du fils Malfoy. »

Harry hocha la tête et ajouta : « Je ne pense pas qu'il faut être plus dur par contre. Sinon James pourrait croire que la punition est injuste par rapport à ce qu'il a fait et se retourner contre nous. »

Ginny acquiesça sans un mot. Elle soupira longuement, observant les légères fumerolles qui s'élevaient de sa tasse en faisant tourner le liquide brun, pensive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment on a transformé James en ça ? Tu te rappelles quand il était tout petit et qu'il se cachait derrière nos jambes parce qu'il avait peur des grandes personnes ? Comment… » Elle se tut brusquement, fermant les yeux et ravalant douloureusement ses mots et ses larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses paupières. Finalement, après quelques instants, elle passa une main sur son visage, finit son café en une large gorgée et disparut presque en courant hors de la pièce. Hermione tapota l'épaule de Ron et sortit sans un mot pour la rejoindre, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

Ce dernier n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, mais le fait qu'il ait passé toute la discussion à jouer avec son alliance, indiquait clairement sa nervosité. Un silence oppressant s'installa, les secondes ponctuées par le cliquetis de l'horloge accrochée au mur.

« Bien. », lâcha le roux, détournant enfin son regard de sa main pour le poser sur Harry par-dessus ses fines lunettes. Un accident lors de la poursuite d'un Mage Noir, il y a quelques années de cela, avait en effet considérablement réduit sa vue et Harry n'était toujours pas parvenu à s'habituer à croiser les prunelles bleues derrière leur barrière de verre. Il ôta ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux et les remit en place, les faisant remonter sur son nez en les poussant du doigt dans ce geste si familier à Harry.

« Videntrailles. C'est bizarre, mais ça me rappelle quelque chose. » Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de claquer des doigts, comme s'il était brusquement frappé par une révélation. « Dorian Wagner. Un sale cas, n'est-ce pas. Dommage que ce soit top secret. »

Il vissa son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, sa voix brusquement chargée de reproches.

_Ça y est, ça y est ! Je te l'avais bien dit que ça allait te retomber dessus !_

Harry se força à soutenir les yeux inquisiteurs, replongeant inconsciemment dans son personnage glacial de Chef des Aurors que rien, ni personne ne pouvait faire plier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

James n'a pas appris un tel sort en claquant des doigts. Il l'a forcément lu quelque part. Dans tes dossiers, par exemple. »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues et se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Mais Ron continua ses attaques.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Comment ça se fait qu'ils ont eu accès à ça ? Bordel, Harry ! Tu es le Chef des Aurors, tu ne dois pas laisser traîner des dossiers confidentiels partout !

Je… Ils étaient dans mon bureau et la porte fermée par des charmes ! » Il se sentait piégé, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements par Ron et lâchement abandonné par Ginny et Hermione.

Harry poussa un cri de rage, poings serrés. Mais la colère disparut rapidement pour laisser place à une immense fatigue et il se renfonça dans son siège, le visage couvert par ses mains. Après quelques instants qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, il les laissa glisser le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à retomber mollement sur les accoudoirs usés.

Le regard de Ron s'était fait triste et il soupira longuement, avant de parler d'une voix teintée de lassitude. « Je le sais, Harry. Je le sais aussi bien que toi… On a tendance à croire que nos gamins seront toujours les petits innocents de leurs débuts, mais… Il faut que tu poses des gardes plus puissantes et que tu t'attendes à ce qu'ils essayent tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour les passer. C'est trop tentant une pièce interdite. » Une lueur d'amusement dansa dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il se remémorait probablement les frasques de sa propre progéniture. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais fut brusquement interrompu par un cri.

« Papa ! » Un immense sourire barra aussitôt le visage de Harry, tout autre émotion instantanément reléguée à plus tard, tandis qu'il mettait un genou à terre pour recevoir la tornade rousse qui se précipitait dans ses bras ouverts. Il serra étroitement sa fille contre lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux épars.

« Tu m'as manqué !

Moi aussi, ma puce, tu m'as manqué. » Il la câlina contre lui, trop heureux de la revoir. Il avait en effet demandé à ce que Lily reste chez ses grands-parents, le temps que les choses se tassent et que les médias trouvent un autre sujet croustillant à étaler en grands titres volontairement choquants pour attirer l'attention du lecteur. Mais depuis sa rupture avec Draco, sa maison était retombée dans le silence, seulement ponctué des murmures continus de Kreacher.

« Quand est-ce que je peux revenir à la maison, Papa ? » Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux humides, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, usant avec application de tous ses charmes pour faire craquer son père. Harry était notoirement incapable de résister à ses enfants et Ginny l'avait souvent accusé de bien trop les gâter. Pourtant, le brun ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Son enfance torturée, enfermé dans un placard et détesté par ceux qui l'élevait, le poussait à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le plaisir de ses descendants. N'ayant jamais eu de véritable modèle parental, il lui était tout simplement impossible de dire non à la moindre de leurs requêtes.

_C'est parce que tu es trop faible que James a fini comme ça. C'est de TA faute si ton fils a failli tuer quelqu'un !_

Il repoussa la culpabilité qui commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit et se concentra sur le corps chaud blotti contre son torse. Un sourire chaleureux sur le visage, il hocha la tête et répondit favorablement à sa fille. « Ce soir. Je te remmène ce soir. Va faire tes valises. »

Alors que Lily poussait un cri de joie et filait en direction de l'escalier après un rapide baiser sur la joue de son père, il se dit que le 12, square Grimmaud allait bientôt retrouver de la vie par la simple présence de sa fille et il ne put retenir un rire amusé en imaginant les grognements de Kreacher redoubler devant le désordre qu'elle laissait toujours derrière elle.

C'est en se relevant qu'il sentit les yeux perçants de Ron le traverser de part en part. Il se retourna avec une lenteur calculée, peu désireux de reprendre leur discussion. Le roux secoua la tête et commenta laconiquement. « Tu les gâtes trop. »

La remarque, pourtant simple, s'enfonça comme un pieu dans le cœur de Harry, lui rappelant douloureusement à quel point il pouvait être un mauvais père.

Ron se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné, et repoussa une nouvelle fois ses lunettes le long de son nez. « A propos des dossiers, tu sais… Tu sais ce que ça peut te coûter ? » Le sang de Harry gela instantanément dans ses veines et il lui semblait que ses poumons avaient cessé de fonctionner.

_Oh oui, tu le sais. Tu le sais trop bien, même. Ça peut non seulement te coûter ta place de Chef des Aurors, mais toute ta carrière au Ministère. La cerise sur le gâteau empoisonné reste quand même que tu peux être poursuivi pour divulgation d'informations classifiées. Oh oui, si ça éclatait au grand jour, les journaux en feraient leurs choux gras et Shacklebolt n'aurait d'autre choix que de te punir publiquement. Skeeter en aurait certainement un orgasme d'ailleurs._

Mais la main de Ron pressa gentiment son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne sortira pas d'ici. Si tu me promets de faire plus attention et de garder tes dossiers hors de portée des regards indiscrets, mes lèvres seront scellées. »

Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement, se flagellant mentalement d'avoir osé penser que Ron l'abandonnerait ainsi, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Un sourire moqueur plissa alors les lèvres de son ami et ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller derrière ses verres.

« Les enfants grandissent, mon pote. Un jour, tu verras, Lily essayera de faire rentrer son petit ami par la fenêtre pendant que tu dormiras. » Le rouge qui colora immédiatement les joues de Harry arracha un rire franc à Ron. Il lui donna alors une grande claque dans le dos et partit en direction de la cuisine pour retrouver les autres.

Harry sourit en lui emboîtant le pas. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait autant Ron. Parce que le rouquin avait l'incroyable capacité de détendre immédiatement l'atmosphère et de changer de sujet comme si de rien n'était, tout grief ou rancœur brusquement oubliés.


End file.
